Jude and Tommy Get together at last
by no.1tommyjudefan
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Judes life has changed dramaticly, between boys and family, will she be okay?
1. Caught Up

A/N:Okay everyone this is my first ever fan fic so please go easy on me...this is a tommy jude fan fic

so i hope you really like it!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own instant star but i wish i owned tommy (blush)

**Chapter 1:Caught Up**

Jude walks into the studio and walks over tommy; and of course he has on head phones. she walks over and places her hand over his blue eyes. PLEASE R&R -brittany

_Jude:Guess Who?_

_Tommy:Hmm...Spiederman?_

_Jude:HAHA very not funny "punches him playfully in the arm"_

_Tommy:HEY! dont beat up on me im the one who produces all your music missy!_

_Jude: i hate when you call me that Qui... LITTLE TOMMY Q "Jude grins evily"_

_Tommy:i told you not to call me that "tommy walks over to jude and tickles her lightly"_

_Jude:watch it there Quincy spiederman will get you for that_

_Tommy:oh yea your boyfriend is gonna beat me up... OOOH im shaken in my pants_

_Jude's POV:OMG! he looks so HOT in those pants! "jude" snap out of it your with spied!_

_Tommy: JUDE! JUUUUDDEE! _"raises eyebrow" _LOOK SPIED!_

_Jude:huh...what where?_

_Tommy:Got Cha "laughs sarcastically"_

_Jude: "raises eyebrow" Hey You need to respect the relationship and not play tricks on me!_

_Tommy's POV: i wish i could have her insted of spiederman having her GOODNESS im talking to myself_

_shes only 16 get your head out of it NOW quincy!_

_Tommy:jude i know youve been crazy latley, magorly over spied... but you need to come to terms that he will always be cocky and tell you he hopes you lose but yo need to deal with it insted of kissing other guys if you know what i mean. especially Mason!_

_Jude:i know i know but its just i love spied "POV:i think" but he needs to be a little more serious with me_

_because i take jokes like that real serious._

_Tommy:i know okay why dont i take you to get some pizza mabe and then ill drop you off at home?_

_up for it?_

_Jude: yea sure lets go_

_Tommy:hey kwest man you wanna go with me and jude for pizza?_

_Kwest:nah man im okay. im gonna finish some beats for a new song._

_Tommy&jude:bye kwest_

_Kwest: see you two later!_

15 minutes later they arrive at Pergio's Pizza and order

_Tommy:So?... jude how have you and spiederman been doing? like on dates and stuff?_

_Jude: well not much just you know out eating or dancing or something like that_

_Tommy:cool "POV:man i hate spied and want to kiss her plum lips"_

_Jude'sPOV: Awww how sweet he's concerned. whhoo he's looking very hot! damn it! _

_Jude smiles innocently_

_Tommy:well i guess i better get you home before your mom attacks me_

_Jude laughs:yea she might do that. lets go_

They leave and hop in his blue viper and heads twards her house.

_Jude:thanks tommy i had fun_

_Tommy: no problem. _Jude hugs tommy for a minute

_Tommy: Listen i need to tell you something important... I...I l_

Tommy was cut off by judes phone ringing

_Jude: sorry tommy one sec. _

_Jude:Hello?...OK OK ill be there in a second bye mom!_

_Tommy:so i guess you have to go right _

_Jude:yea but what were you saying?_

_Tommy: Oh yea umm... never mind you wouldent care probablly_

_Jude: Well Ok See You Tomorrw_

_Tommy:bye girl I l... _Tommy stops himself

he then drives home changes into a blue pair of boxers and no shirt (_HOT!)(sorry)_

he falls into a deep sleep and dreams of him and Jude making out. suddonly he smiles in his sleep

Jude does the same

**Sorry guys but i have loads of homework the next chapter will be longer i promise**

**send me some reviews pleeaaassee (puppy eyes)**

**please review and give me some ideas on what i should post -brittany (no.1tommyjudefan)**

**i know it's lame but the next chapter will be better.**


	2. Hurt?

A/N: hey guys this chapter will be good i promise please R&R and tell me what you liked and dident like -brit

**Disclaimer:i do NOT own instant star or any of the characters in this chapter**

**Chapter 2: Hurt?**

Jude found herself running to pick up the phone.

_J: Hello?_

_Spied: hey Jude um i need to tell you something very important._

_J: yea ok, shoot!_

_Spied: ok i know this is lame over the phone but i think we should slow things down a little bit and mabe see other people._

_...JUDE?_

_J: ohh...um...im okay with the slowing things down but i dont wanna see other people. if we slow things down then im NOT_

_gonna see other people spied._

_Spied:well i met a girl i wanna see come on jude this will be a good thing for us. i know it is._

_J: NO! this will not work that way, im not going to be in a relationship like that._

_Spied: jude come on, please?_

_J: you know what? go see other people bcause it is OVER! your a jerk!_

_Spied: Hello?...JUDE?...DAMN IT!_

Jude Ran to her room landed on the floor and began crying hard

_RING! RING! RING!_

_Tommy: Hello jude i seen your name on my phone screen._

_Jude: TOM...i...i need you. "_jude said in between cry's"

_T: jude whats wrong? where are you? _"tommy said with a concerned look"

_J: at my house OMG! tommy please come over, my mom is out with don and sadie is out with portia. im all alone tommy_

_T: okay okay calm down ill be there in 15 minutes!_

_J: okay bye_

_**15 minutes later...**_

_T:jude whats wrong? _tommy embraced her in a warm hug

_J: spied said he wanted to see other people so i told him no and broke up with him_

_T:oh girl im so sorry_

_J: i thought he loved me but i guess im wrong like all the other guys. im just a stupid 17 year old._

_T: NO! jude your not stupid... jude i love you_

Jude's eyes opened wide at his words

_J:what? tommy stop trying to make me feel better_

_T: no im not, i do i really love you. more than anything_

tommy said as he was getting closer to jude's face

_J: really?_

_T: yea girl i do_

_J:me...me too_

_T: good because who wouldent? _trying to make her laugh.

_J: Tommy if you love me then kiss me!_

_T: i do and i will_

they're lips met and tommy deepend the kiss. jude threw her arms around him making the kiss deeper than it already was.

they broke apart. and walked over to the couch sat down and made out for about 10 minutes and finally broke apart.

_J: did you mean the kiss? your not going to make me forget it are you?_

_T: yes and never girl. _tommy once again kissed her and found himself laying her down on the couch

_J: tommy? we cant do this right now and not here_

_T: okay i understand girl_

_Jude: alright. but i do want to eventually_

_T: me too girl. so are you okay now?_

_J: what do you think?_

_T:yes?_

_J: yep. oh crap my mom is gonna be home in like 20 minutes_

_T: okay i guess ill go then._

_J: WAIT! "_jude said in a innocent voice"

Jude kissed him and broke away

_T: bye girl i love you!_

_J: i love you to bye "she sweetly blows kiss to tommy"_

A\N: sorry but i need to go to the store ill write the next chapter either tonight or tomrrow. PLEASE review

ill be VERY thankful! -bye peeps


	3. Trouble?

**A/N:hey guys sorry i kept you waiting so long i had loads of things to do. so i wont kepp you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star but i do own this story, only the song Fly away which my friend wrote, so dont sue me.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble?**

_Ms.H: jude? honey im home_

_Jude: hey mom, _"jude smiled"

_Ms.H: why are you so happy?_

_Jude:no reason mom_

_Ms:H: okay im going to bed_

_Jude: goodnight mom "jude hugged her mom and made her way to her room"_

_DREAM:_

_Tommy: jude will you marry me?_

_Jude: oh yes. yes YES!_

_Tommy: great let's go plan!_

_Jude: o my god im getting married_

_END OF DREAM_

_Saidie: jude...JUDE WAKE UP_

_Jude: im up im up "_jude said half awake but smiling"

_Sadie: Good Dream or somthing?_

_Jude: oh yea_

_Sadie: well come downstairs and eat breakfast "_she said with a grin on her faice"

the 3 harrison's ate in silance until jude broke it

_Jude:well i gotta get goin to the studio tommy will be here any minute_

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

_Sadie:speaking of the devil, hey tommy _"opening the door"

_Tommy: hey ladies, jude you ready?_

_Jude: ready as i can get "_jude said sarcastically"

_Tommy: then lets get going blondie _"they left the house and jumped in the blue viper and sped off"

_Jude:so tommy i had a very funny dream last night._

_Tommy: well i had a very nice dream about someone._

_Jude: and who would that be. _"jude smiled"

_Tommy: um lets see about 5'2 , rocker chick, blonde hair, good kisser, HOT boyfriend_

_Jude: ooo ME! _"she said sarcastically"

about 8 minutes laiter they arrived at Gmagor

_Jude: yes! were on time_

_Kwest: hey guys. _"he said waving"

_Tommy: sup man, so what are we working on?_

_Kwest im working on a new beat for jude's new song fly away_

_Tommy: cool man. so jude get in there and do your job_

_Jude: okay quincy but try saing please every once in a while_

jude picked up her guitar and started strumming away and singing the lyrics.

_Fly Away:_

_I try to deny the looks,__the touch, the chills_

_you give me, everytime your around_

_i tense up so tight, all i wanna do is,_

_FLY AWAY, into the day_

_looking into your eyes_

_as blue as the skies_

_ooh, fly away with me_

_touch the clouds with me _

_let's be free, oh come with me_

_and let's fly away_

_into the day, c'mon le'ts go_

_dont deny you dont feel a thing_

_when i call out your name_

_do pull me in that game,_

_so let's fly away into the day_

_whooaa, c'mon with me_

_touch the clouds with me_

_let's be free_

_FLY AWAY __AWAY  
AWAY  
FLYYY with me_

_baby lets fly away_

_Tommy: jude that was great girl_

_Kwest: it was, you can come out now jude_

_Jude: okay_

_Kwest: well im headed out to lunch, wanna come?_

_Tommy: nah man im not hungary_

_Jude: me neither_

_Kwest: okay but dont be crying when i come back with mcdonalds in my hand and all you guys can do is drool_

_Jude: what ever kwest_

_Tommy: ditto_

_Kwest: bye_

_Jude: well so what do you wanna do?_

_Tommy: hmm this..._ "he said while brushing his lips against hers"

_Jude: kinky, making out on the studio couch_

_Tommy:well i can be more kinky if you want me to "wiggling his eyebrows"_

_Judelaughed: QUINCY!_

_Tommy: im just telling the truth_

_Jude: really?_

_Tommy: yea_ "tommy got off his chair and made his way to the couch with jude"

_Jude: whoo you can really knock the air out of a girl cant you?_

_Tommy: well?..._

_Jude: can i see your appartment tommy, i mean ive never seen it before_

_Tommy: yea sure ill take you there after work and we can watch a movie._

_Jude: cool _"she said while ajusting herself up on the couch"

_Tommy: well i guess we better stop before kwest comes in and catches us in the act_

_Jude: yup i guess so_

3 hours pass and work is over

_Tommy:so jude you ready to go?_

_Jude: yup but let me call my mom and tell her were gonna go watch a movie _

_Tommy:okay_

_Jude: okay she is fine with me going over with you_

_Tommy:okay_

_20 minutes later..._

_Tommy: you like it?_

_Jude: yea its very nice_

_Tommy: so what movie you wanna watch?_

_Jude: did you really think i wanted to watch a movie? i came here to do this_

_Tommy: oo i think id rather make out than watch a movie_

_Jude: good_

They made out for a good 15 minutes, he then laid her down gently on the black leather couch,she ajusted herself.

he then tried to invite his tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted,he then sat her up, and pulled away

_Tommy: jude? you sure you want to do this right now?_

_Jude: yes i do if you do that is_

_Tommy: i do "_he said pulling her to her feet and lead her into his room

his walls were a light shade of green almost a sage color, with a white bed spread and white sheets that lay acrros the bed

he then ran his hands up her shirt, which made her tremble at the touch, she threw her arms around him and walked twardshis bed, they fell down

5 hours later jude woke up and looked at the clock and saw 4:00

_Jude: tommy... WAKE up_

_Tommy: what? _"he said quietly"

_Jude: its 4:00 'o'clock tommy my mom is gonna kill me_

_Tommy: okay im up_

Jude got up with tommy's sheet wrapped around her and searched for her clothes

_Tommy: hey you look good in only a sheet_

_Jude: thanks i call it early bird special!_

_Tommy: ooh nice _

they got dressed and headed for the door and he sped jude home

_Jude: thanks tommy_

_Tommy: no problem, so what you you gonna tell you mom when she shes your home at 5:00 A.M._

_Jude: just tell her we fell asleep on your couch watching a movie_

_Tommy: good one_

**A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger ill post more soon i promise -brit**


	4. The Good,The Bad,And The Ugly

**A/N: ok i know i havent updated in a while but we got hit with a bad storm nearly a tornado and it knocked out our internet for 2 weeks and ive been really busy with chores and stuff so here goes...**

disclaimer: i do not own instant star BLAHBLAHBLAH... if i did jude and tommy would have hooked up in the 1st or 2nd episode

and jude would be older

**Chapter 4:The Good,The Bad, And The Ugly**

At jude's house...

_Tommy: good morning Ms.harrison_

_Ms.H: hey tom jude is still up in bed i can never get her up_

_Tommy: do you mind if i go and wake her up?_

_Ms.H: oh no hunny go right ahead i dont mind_

_Tommy: ok thanks_

in jude's room...

tommy sits on the bed and leans in jude's ear and starts whispering...

_Tommy: Sleeping Beauty It's time to get up and head to g magor_

_Judegroans: just 5 more minute's pleaaasssee. _she said begging

_Tommy: well then you dont get any morning kisses_

_Jude: ok fine im up. KISS ME _

_Tommy: well well well isent someone bossy this morning?_

_Jude: im not bossy i just want affection_

_Tommy: oh well when you put it that way okay_

they're lips meet and he deepens the kiss. jude then pulls away

_Tommy: you should get ready, ill be in the car. _ he said gently kissing her head.

in the viper...

_Tommy: so uh did you get in trouble?_

_Jude: no mom was out cold last night_

_Tommy: good you dident get caught_

_Jude: yea luckily_

_Tommy:so um about the last night_

_Jude: yea it... it was nice_

_Tommy: yep it was_

_Jude: im so tired _ she said as she was yawning

_Tommy: awww wittle jude is sweepy_

_Jude: well i dident go to sleep till 5:45 and i had to wake back up at 8 to go to stupid work_

_Tommy: well were here at stupid work. you sound so much like a 6 year old_

_Jude: i do not _ she sticks out her bottom lip pouting

_Tommy: see what i mean_

_Jude: shut up tommy i do not act like a child_

_Tommy: ok ok you win_

inside G magor tommy and jude was in studio A just about to work on a song when jude yells something and runs out the door

_Jude: OMG! im going to throw up!_

_Kwest: is she sick T?_

_Tommy: i dont know man but ill go check on her_

_Kwest: k dawg_

Tommy walks in the bathroom and hears jude getting sick so he walks in the stall kneels down and holds her hair back and gently

rubs her back.

_Tommy: you alright girl?_

_Jude: uh i think i am_

_Tommy: alright ill go get you some water and asprin you just stay here ok girl_

_Jude: ok thanks tom_

as tommy walks out jude starts thinking why she got sick.

_JudesPOV: umm, food poisening, virus, no breakfast, moms meatloaf, NO!_

tommy walks in and jude gets off the floor crying and runs to tommy

_Tommy: jude whats wro..._

before he could finish jude started to hit him in the arm and chest over and over finally he grabbed her hands and stopped her

_Jude: IM 17 TOMMY... 17_

_Tommy: WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!_

_Judewhispers looking in tommys eyes: i THINK i may be pregnant MAYBE_

_Tommy: WHAT!_

_Jude: shh be quiet_

_Tommy: why do you think that_

_Jude: i dont know um mabe morning sickness DUH!_

_Tommy: but i dont understand how_

_Jude: well it is like this a _

_Tommy: i know that part jude but you cant be _

_Jude: hold on_

Jude runs in the stall and throws up again

_Jude: sorry _Jude starts weaping

_Tommy: jude you need to go to the docter ill take you._

_Jude: ok we'll go after work i guess_

_Tommy: no i cant wait, ill go tell D you just got sick and im taking you to the docter_

_Jude: alright ill be out in the viper_

_Tommy: okay_

in the viper...

_Tommy: what are we gonna do if your, you know?_

_Jude: i have no idea_

_Tommy: would you keep it? _he asked seriously

_Jude: id want to but you can go to jail and i cant handle a baby at home with saidie or my mom_

_Tommy: jude im serious now okay just listen _

_Jude: ok im all ears_

_Tommy: you move in with me and we have a baby together and raise it happily together_

_Jude: uuhh tommy i dont think my mom will let me move out when she finds this out_

_Tommy: jude i love you and i want this for US_

_Jude: but what about my family how will i tell them and school and wrok and everything_

_Tommy: we wont tell them your you know what, and just tell them you need to get out of that house and be independent,_

_get a tuder for school, and as far as work goes you can just say your gaining weight, and youll be eighteen in about a year and _

_you can finally tell them you and i are gonna be a family_

_Jude: whoo thats hard to do though they will never believe me, i just have to tell my mom flat out_

_Tommy: do you really want me to get killed_

_Jude: NO but your not the best person with advice, so im just gonna tell her ad ask her not to tell sades and dad for now_

_Tommy: ok were here, ill just wait in the car_

_Jude: ok_

_Tommy: wait can i at least have a kiss on the cheek?_

_Judesmiles: ok you can_

jude kisses his cheek and walks inside signs in and waits in the waiting area

13 minutes later...

_Nurse: harrison?_

_Jude: hi_

_Nurse: hello jude first i need to check your weight so just take off your shoes and step on the scale_

jude obeys the nurse and does so

_Jude: so how much do i weigh?_

_Nurse: well you gained 1 pound since the last time you was here so 134_

_Jude: wow_

_Nurse: ok the docter will be in here soon_

_Jude: ok thanks_

_Nurse: no problem_

_Dr.: knock knock good morning miss.harrison_

_Jude: hello_

_Dr.: so whats been wrong_

_Jude: well ive been sick two times this morning and i have no idea why_

_Dr.: ok so what have you done,ate,etc. in the last 48 hours_

_Judegetsnervous:umm pop tarts, pop tarts, umm i cant really remember_

_Dr.: do you have a boyfriend miss.harrison_

_Jude:kind of_

_Dr.: ok um i wont get all personal but i do need to know one question,_

_Jude: okay_

_Dr.: have you been "active" with your spouse_

_Jude: yes _jude blushes and looks down at her shoes

_Dr.: dont be nervous or embarressed for any reason ok we will just test you and then you will be on your way_

_Jude:ok_

30 minutes later...

_Dr.: ok jude you are_

_Jude: omg!_

_Dr.: let me finish dear, your not at all pregnant and you only have a mild virus that is not contagous_

_Judesighs: ok thanks so much_

_Dr.:ok come back in 3 weeks for another appointment_

_Jude: ok_

outside...

_Tommy: ok what happened?_

_Jude: take me to your house so i can tell you_

10 minutes later in tommys house...

_Jude: ok_

_Tommy: ok tell me_

Jude says all together,

_Jude:ihaveamilduncontagousvirusandimnothavingababy_

_Tommy:your not?_

_Jude: no, are you mad, sad, happy, what?_

_Tommy:im happy but kind of sad_

_Jude: me too_

tommy encloses they're gap and kisses her deeply and passionately

RIINGGGGG

_Tommy: dont answer _he said between kisses

_Jude:but if you answer your phone we can kiss more_

_Tommy: ok... hello?_

_Darious:T hows jude man_

_Tommy: shes fine d_

_Darious: well you two can have the rest of the day off but be here nine-thirty sharp tomorrow_

_Tommy: ok and ok and thanks_

_Jude:what did d want?_

_Tommy: to tell us we have the rest of the day off_

_Jude: yay_

_Tommy: why are you looking at me that way_

_Jude looking at him seductively says_

_Jude: im a very hungry girl _she whisperd in his ear

_Tommy: when arent you?_

_Jude: hey, see if you get any more kisses_

_Tommy: im sorry_

_Jude: that wont cut it_

_Tommy: i love you_

_Jude:..._

_Tommy: your prettier than anyone in the world Really_

_Jude:..._

_Tommy: umm ill fix you some food_

_Jude: okay_

_Tommylaughs: ok girl does that mean i get kisses?_

_Jude: yea_

_Tommy: well what are you waiting for? kiss me_

_Jude: nope i want food first_

_Tommy: ok ok ok how bout pop tarts for you and cereal for me_

_Jude: but you barely eat pop tarts_

_Tommy: well i descided id get some for you_

_Jude: awww that deserves a kiss_

_Tommy: well lay it on me then_

jude leans in like she is going to kiss him but she doesent

_Jude: after we eat_

_Tommy:ok fine lets eat because im hungry for kisses and cereal_

_Jude: ok so ive been counting you get four kisses after we eat_

_TBC_

**_A/N:_ ok this chapter is longer and the next may not be too long but itll be good please review me with ideas and**

**stuff (next chapter there will be fluff but not only with jude and tommy) (winkwink)**


	5. Kisses And More Kisses

**A/N: hey everyone i hope you like my next chapter i havent had many reviews but thats ok my chapters will get better**

**i just have a lot of write's block so here go's...**

**disclaimer: i do not own instant star **

**Chapter 5: Kisses and more kisses**

Tommy: well what else do i get?

Jude: nothing. jude said smirking

Tommy:whyyyyy. he said pouting

Jude: because you keep talking and not feeding me

Tommy: fine heres your dumb poop tarts

Jude: 1. they are not dumb and 2. they are NOT poop

Tommy: they are to me

Jude: keep talking that way and you only get 4 kisses

Tommy: sorry lets just eat

Jude: ok now you get 5

they ate in silence, tommy reading the paper and jude reading the comics.

Tommy: jude your 17 and your reading the comics?

Jude: yea so you got the part i useully read

Tommymumbling:yea your just a big kid

Jude: i take it back you only get 4 kisses

Tommy:but what did i do?

Jude: i heard what you said

Tommy: i said i just wanna give you a big kiss

Jude: w/e since you lied you only get 3 kisses

Tommy: well since were done can i have those 3 kisses

Jude: i guess. jude said rolling her eyes

jude gave him 3 pecks on the lips

Jude: there happy now?

Tommy: can i have more kisses?

Jude: nope. she said sarcasticlly

Tommy: 4 second head start

jude takes off running in tommys big appartment and went in the nearest room she could find that was a game room with a pool

table and a couple of arcade games, jude hid under the pool table well so that tommy couldent find her, when he reached the

game room he heard a noise come from the pool table.

Jude: HAAA-CHOOO

Tommy: well well well i have a sneezing game room

Jude: ok you found me. she replied crawling out from under the table

Tommy: i knew you were in here. he said walking slowly twards her

Jude: uh...uh...tom...what are you doing? she asked walking backwards till she stopped with her back to the pool table

Tommy: oh nothing just this

tommy picked her up sat her on the table and kissed her fiercely and this she enjoyed very much

she broke away and spoke

Jude: wow ive never made out on a pool table. turn around

Tommy: what?

Jude: turn around. she said slowly so he could understand her

Tommy: i heard you but why?

Jude: because i said to. with that he did so

Jude gently started massaging his shoulders and his back

Tommy: that feels nice. he murmered

jude pulled him closer and began kissing his neck

Tommy: i could get used to this

tommy grabbed her legs and picked her up so that she was on his back he carried her into the living room and stood her up on the

floor and told her to wait before she sat down

Jude: why arent you letting me sit down? she asked confused

Tommy: just wait. he turned on the TV and turned on a movie called The Notebook with rachel mcadams and ryan gosling and

pulled jude down so she was sitting on his lap. he turned off the lamp and they watched the movie in silence and occasionaly

kissed

Jude: tommy why'd you make me watch that it made me cry at the end

Tommy: sorry thats the only interesting movie that was on

Jude: now im addicted to that movie, i have to go buy it

Tommy: jude?

Jude:yea?

Tommy: not that i dont love this but my legs are asleep

Jude: oh im sorry tommy. jude got off and sat next to him on the couch

tommy was smirking at jude

Jude: why are you looking at me that way

Tommy: no reason you just look really beautiful

Jude: o-k

jude got up and walked twards the hall and tommy followed, jude had no idea that he was but once she got to her destination she went in shut the and locked it. tommy was only thinking about jude and walking right into the door.

Tommy: oww, IM OKAY! he shouted

Jude: tommy are you ok? she opened the bathroom door and seen his forehead was red

Tommy: yea sorry, i was not paying attenion and ran into the door

Jude: oh so now your following me to the bathroom and running into to things

Tommy: i dident know you were going in there so i was just following you

Jude: aww let me look at your her head

she looked closely at his head and went back in the bathroom got a wash cloth wet it with warm water and dabbed his head with it

then finally kissed it.

Jude: better?

Tommy: much much better

Jude: good

tommy pulled her into him and she dropped the rag they made out int the dorrway of the bathroom for 20 minutes

Tommy: oh yea we have to be at the studio 9:30 sharp.

Jude: tommy have i ever told you how much i love you?

Tommy: what do you want?

Jude: to spend the night so we wont be late. please? she asked with puppy eyes

Tommy: you have to talk to your mom first

Jude: yay! ill be right back

jude went and got her phone out of her purse and hit the 2 button

Sadie:hello?

Jude: hey sades where is mom?

Sadie:at don's. she said with disgust in her voice

Jude: sades hes not that bad

Sadie: oh yes he is

Jude: ok ok your right he is but um ill just call her on her cell and if she says yes to what im asking her ill be over in a while

Sadie: w/e bye

Jude: buh bye

-------------------------------

MH:hello?

Jude: hey! jude said with happiness

MH:hey hunny shouldent you recording at 11:45

Jude: oh no mom darius gave me and tom the day off and we dont have to go in till 9:30 sharp tomorrow

MH: okay

tommy came up behind jude grasped her waist and kissed her neck quietly, jude put her one free hand on the back of his neck and

gently hit him to stop so she wouldent laugh

Jude: uh mom thats what i wanted to talk about

MH: okay hunny go ahead

Jude: um we will get in trouble with d if were late so i was wondering...

MH: what

Jude: can i stay in tommy's guest room for tonight? please please?

MH: hunny i just dont think its a good idea because spiederman told me you and him were pretty cozy on that couch on your 17th

birthday

Judesighs:mom i just fell asleep, its not even like that

MH:...

--------------------------------------

DINNNNGGGG DOONNNGG

Sadie: hey kwest come on in

Kwest:ok

they sat on the couch

Kwest: so where is tommy and jude?

Sadie: they are not here

Kwest:i wonder where they are?

Sadie: why are you so worried?

Kwest: well this morning we were just about to start when jude says i quote: OMG! im going to be sick and i asked tommy

if she was sick and he went to check on her then tommy came back to get some asprin and water and then i heard a little yelling

about hitting and then he took her to the docter to see what was wrong and then d called tommy and gave them the day off

Sadie: really?

Kwest: yea, you know i dont know why tommy and you broke up cause i wouldent give a girl like you up. he said smiling

Sadie: thanks

Kwest: um so?

Sadie: what you wanna do?

Kwest: i dont know

Sadie: you wanna go out to dinner?

Kwest: yea sure lets go

-------------------------------------

MH: fine jude but dont do anything your 17 and hes 23

Jude: thanks mom

MH: no problem

Jude: bye then

MH: bye hun

--

Tommy: so lets go get some stuff

Jude: ok lets go

-------------------------------------

Sadie and kwest were at the harrison house making out on the couch when tommy and jude went in to get her things and jude stopped right in her tracks and tommy rammed into her

Tommywhispering: whoa look at them go

Jude laughs quietly

Jude: lets go

in judes room...

Jude: hey tommy will you look in that second top drawer and get me out a pair of pants?

Tommy:yea

tommy opened the opposite and saw panties jude saw and snatched away the panties away fast

Jude: wrong dwarer go downstairs ill be the in a few minutes im gonna change

downstairs...

Tommy: SURPRISE!

sadie and kwest jump apart and smooth out they're clothes

Sadie: uh tommy what are you doing here

TBC

**A/N:so howd you like it? well ill post the next chapter tomrrow buh bye now**


	6. Theres Us

**A\N: ok ive got the new instant star soundtrack 1 & 1/2 weeks ago and im in love! im gonna post one of the songs on**

**this fan fic so i hope you enjoy, thank you every one who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:i do NOT own instant star or the song from the soundtrack "Thers Us"**

**Chapter 6: Theres Us**

Sadie: uh tommy what are you doing here?

Tommy: jude and i was just coming over to get her some clothes

Sadie: Excuse ME!

jude walked down the stairs and heard the conversation

Jude: sades chill, mom said i could stay in toms guest room tonight so we wouldent be late for work

Tommy: yea because if we are late we're gonna get chewed out by d

Sadie: fine! oh and dont do anything i wouldent do

Jude: eww sades gross

Tommy: see you two love birds later

SadieandKwest: bye

---------------------------------------

Tommys appartment

Jude: that was close

Tommy: yup

tommy came over to jude and kissed her lightly

Jude: your not making me stay in the guest room right?

Tommy: of course...NOT

Jude: good

jude dropped her bag

they make out for 30 minutes

Tommy: you sure? i mean after what happened

Jude: yes we just gotta be more careful

Tommy: ok

---------------------------------------------

at g magor the next day

Jude starts to sing in the microphone

Theres Me Looking down at my shoes

the one smiling like the sun, thats you

what were you thinking, what was the

song inside your head, Theres Us

going on about a band, working out how

we play our hands, i lay there dreaming

later on alone in my bed, if i was stupid

maybe careless, so were you

CHORUS not everything is supposed

to come true

some words are best unsaid, some

love is never really love at all,

i keep everything i shared with you and

thats enough Theres Us

freeze-frame im not about to cry, its to late

for us to change why try?

ive got a camra tucked away inside

my heart. if im a loser or just unlucky,

so are you, CHORUS somewhere between

then and now, i looked away when you said we'll

never change, and if you think what might of been

you'd lose today and we've got songs to play

CHORUSx2 theres us x2

tommy pushes the intercom button and speaks

Tommy: wow jude that was great

Kwest: yea jude you did the whole song in one take

Jude: thanks guys

Kwest: well im out of here im meeting sadie for lunch and then im taking her shopping

Jude: whoa your taking her shopping

Kwest: yea, is there a problem?

Jude: no just wear some comfy shoes and make sure you tell dont tell her she looks bad in ANYTHING!

Kwest: ok but why?

Jude: cause one time i was shopping with her i had to soak my feet for a week and she was trying on this really tight short

dress and i told her she looked like a stripper, then she hit me and told me i wouldent know style if it was tattooed on my

forehead

Tommy: ouch

Kwest: ditto!

Jude: yea she gets pretty grumpy

Kwest: ok bye guys

Tommy: bye dude

Jude: bye good luck

Kwest: thanks ill need it

kwest left the studio and took sadie shopping and tommy found himself satring at jude, as always.

TommyPOV: i wanna just kiss her lips and, QUINCY! your at work dumb ass

Jude: hello earth to tommy, are you day dreaming about me?

Tommy: no im not, i was just thinking

Jude: well we can go back to my house if you want

Tommy:what about your mom

Jude: she's at work until 7:30 and sadie will be out all day

Tommy: yea she is shopping, biggest mistake ive made in a lonnnggg time

Jude: come on lets go

--------------------------

outside...

Jude: tommy can i drive

Tommy: and recreate last years splended moments

Jude: please please please

Tommy: no jude sorry

jude walks over to tommy and whispers something in his ear

Judewhispering: we can go out to the hottub

Tommy: FINE! but stay on the road

Jude: yay! i just love how i can make you do anything i want

Tommy: just get in the car

the whole time jude was driving tommy was praying to himself

Tommy: JUDE watch out for the cat

Jude: sorry

jude pulled over

Jude: I SUCK!

Tommy: nah just get out of the car

Jude: i cant drive any more?

Tommy: no, you might runover something or someone

Judemumbling: misanthropist

Tommy: am not i just want to make it to your house alive

Jude sqints her eyes and scoffs

Jude: FINE!

they arrive at her house in 10 minutes

Tommy: you know jude, ive never seen you in a bathing suit before

Jude: well technically you seen me in that space bikini top remember

Tommy: well ive never seen your whole body in one

he said smirking

Jude: well i think my dad has a pair of swim trunks in the linen closet upstairs

she got the bathing suit for him to wear he put it on and then waited downstairs for her to come down

Jude: im READY!

Tommy: jude take off the towel and let me see

Jude: Tommmmyyyy im really white

Tommy: its not like i havent seen your whole body before

Jude: FINE!

Tommy: you like that word dont you

jude drops her towel and reveals a black string bikini with a star on the left top side of the bottom

and tommy dropped his jaw

Jude: TOMMY! stop staring you look like a perv

Tommy: oh...uh...yea...im...umm...sorry

Jude: awwwww tommy do you like seeing girls in bikinis?

Tommy: no i just like seeing you in one

Jude: lets just get in the hot tub oh yea and stop with the pick up lines

Tommy: sorry but its the truth

they got in and of course started making out,32 minutes later jude pulled away

Jude: eww, im getting all pruny

she puts her hands up and shows tommy

Tommy: me too, lets go inside

they get two towels and dry off

Tommy:im hungry

Jude: me too lets cook some dinner

Tommy: ummm how bout chiken alfrado pasta

Jude: ooo yea ill get the food and you get the stove ready

Tommy: kay

they get everything ready when tommy gets an idea

Tommy: hey jude taste the sauce and see iff it needs anything. he said putting the sauce in her nose then licking it off

Jude: tommy!

Tommy: sorry i missed

Jude: well fine but i can taste the sauce my self

she was going twards the hot pan until tommy picked her up and put her on the counter and they made out for at least 5 minutes

jude broke away

Jude:...

**A/N: should i go on or not? ill udate soon, promise. and ppl i NEED ideas i have magor writers block-brit**


	7. New Girl

**A/N:ok guys thanks for your reviews, i have been totally busy lately, i have barely had time to write so without any**

**further adue...**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own instant star or any of the characters accept Maitland, i only own her (sadly)**

**Chapter 7: New Girl**

Jude: TOMMY WE FORGOT ABOUT THE FOOD!

Tommy: CRAP!

jude jumps off the counter and runs over to the stove and turns everything off

Tommy: that was close we almost burnt the food

Jude: and dont forget about the house

Tommy: im not really hungry any more

Jude: me either whatcha wanna do?

Tommy: i think you know

Jude: ok

they go upstairs and shut the door, (you know what happens next)

_RIIINNGG!_

Jude: damn it!

she sits on the bed and reties her pajama bottoms and smoothes out her shirt

Jude: hello?

Sadie: JUDE! im coming home right now we have to talk

Jude: Is everything alright sades?

Sadie: yes, perfect

Jude: well o

before jude cuold finish sadie hung up the phone

Tommy: we were so close

he said getting off her bed and putting his shirt back on and putting his belt on

Jude: sorry ill call you later ok

with that he kissed her and left

-------------------------------------------------

Sadie: jude OMG! OMG!

Jude: calm down sades what happened?

Sadie: ok umm

Jude: you dident steal my money again did you?

Sadie: NO! me and kwest are together

Jude: wow awsome

Sadie: and we went back to his house and we kinda

Jude: NO WAY!

Sadie: yes way

jude starts laughing uncontrolablly and sadie threw a pillow at her

Jude: sorry its just you guys are sooo cute together its funny

Sadie: you really think?

Jude: i bet he already told tommy

Sadie: was tommy over here? i passed him on my way home

Jude: uhh yea he stopped by here he uhh left his wallet here yesterday in my room

Sadie: are you guys together cause i dont believe you

Jude: no, no were not

Sadie: its okay jude im not mad i know he loves you

Jude: so your okay with it

Sadie: yea you guys just belong together

Jude: thanks, your not gonna tell anyone are you?

Sadie: no way i couldent do that to you

Jude: thanks sades

Sadie: have you and tommy had sex?

Jude: uhh...uhh...we..uhh...umm

Sadie: wow, we never went that far

Jude: sorry

Sadie: no its okay i have kwest

Jude: BAD IMAGE! BAD IMAGE!

Sadie: sorry, so how many times?

Jude: twice

Sadie: wow, not here though?

Jude: NO!

Sadie: that was close, because our house usully is the place where everyone seems to wanna makeout and such

they sat on judes bed talking for hours and they both fell asleep on judes bed

------------------------------------------------------

at G magor

Darious: jude we have to talk

Jude: yea okay sure

Darius: tommy is gonna produce someone else but he will still produce you

Jude: okay he produces lots of other people besides me though, whats so bad about it

Darius: well he wont be producing you as much

Jude: thats okay

Darius: here she comes right now

just then a female comes in with brown wavy hair deep brown eyes you could melt in and a short pink skirt with a white tank top

that had a guitar on it,she had on a pair of black 3 inch heels and her make-up was beautifully done

Darius: ahh here is the new girl now

Jude: wow shes really beautiful

Darius: ill introduce you

Jude: kay

they walk over to the girl

Darius: Maitland, Jude, Jude, Maitland

Jude: hello nice to meet you

Maitland: hi same to you

they shake hands

Jude: so how old are you?

Maitland:14

Jude: wow 14 i was only 15 when i started

Maitland: im a big fan

Jude: thanks, your gonna have a GREAT producer

Maitland: i havent met him yet darious is gonna "surpise me"

Jude: well ill see you later

------------------------------------------

Jude: tommy did you know you were gonna have a knew singer

Tommy: yea but i dont know who she is

Jude: well im gonna go walk to subway and get some lunch

Tommy: have you met this person?

Jude: yes and he or she is really nice

Tommy: aw come on tell me

Jude: no buh bye now quincy or whatever your last name is

-------------------------------------------

just then darious walked in studio b

Darious: ready to meet your knew girl

Tommy: sure why not

Darius: well im gonna go buy some new decor for my office, ill send her in

Tommy: okay D

maitland walks in and stops in her tracks

Maitland: TOMMY!

he stood up and she ran and jumped up on him and hugged him tightly

Tommy: whoa whoa i cant breathe

Maitland: sorry. she stepped back

Tommy: i think your heels kinda scratched my back

Maitland: sorry again

Tommy: it okay, long time no see

Maitland: yea i missed you

Tommy: and i REALLY missed you

Maitlandsmiling: so you Single?

Tommy: no

Maitland: SPILL

Tommy: i cant

Maitland: ive known you for EVER, tell me

Tommy: fine, but you have to swear to secrecy not to tell anyone

Maitland: i swear

Tommy: ok jude

Maitland: how old is she

Tommy: 17

Maitland: oh is that why you made me swear

Tommy: exactly why

Maitland: does she know your last name is not quincy?

Tommy: no and im not planning on telling her

Maitland:why not?

Tommy:cause i like to keep her waiting, ill tell her soon

Maitland sticks her toungue out tommy comes over and starts tickling her mercilessly

Maitland: TOMMY! STOP! PLEASE! I WONT DO IT AGAIN! STOP! IM DYING! IM TIRED OF LAUGHING!

Tommy: im not stopping!

then jude walks in and her jaw hits the floor and she stands there frozen

Tommy:...

**A/N: okay thats it for tonight, ill update soon. sorry to have the cliffhanger but i just have to do it - brit**


	8. Lazy With Your Love

**A/N: hey guys thanks for your support i have been working really hard on this story because ive been so tied up in watching instant star and degrassi, and doing chores and boy its so hard**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star blah blah blah! or the song coming up later in the chapter, just maitland i still own her**

**Chapter 8: Lazy With Your Love**

Tommy: jude this is not what it looks like

Jude: well then what is it

Maitland: im his cousen from France

Jude: you dont sound french

Tommy: my dad was american and, maitland's mom is american so she only has a little french in her

Maitland: yea so, ecusee' mua' ill be leaving now

Jude: im so embarressed

Tommy: dont be, alot of people mistake us for being together

Jude: she does look very mature for her age

Tommy: yea we're really close, shes like my best friend, exept you, i go visit her in france every year

Jude: well now you dont have to travel so far cause she lives here now

Tommy: your right

Jude: well lets record

kwest comes in and then she starts singing in the booth

------------------------------------------------

at tommys appartment

Maitland: so tommy im gonna head home

Tommy: your gonna walk?

Maitland: yea i only live a couple blocks away

Tommy: kay bye, love ya

Maitland: love you too bye

tommy goes in his small studio and starts writing down some words and making a melody on his guitar

1 hour later...

Tommy: judes gonna love this song

_DIIIINNGGGDOONNGGG!_

Tommy:she's here here. he told himself and quickly answered the door

Jude:hey tom

she kissed him and made her way inside

Tommy: i have a surprise for you jude

Jude: ooo yay!

Tommy: okay sit on the couch and close your eyes

she did as she was told and he grabbed his guitar and told her to open her eyes

Tommy: open your eyes

Jude: im confused

Tommy: just listen he started to srtum at his guitar

_Lazy With Your Love -Keith Anderson_

_Whoo Yeah, C'mon Baby_

_Alarm Goes Off And I Smell The _

_Morning Coffee, I Here Your Shower_

_Running, Here Goes Another Day_

_So I Get Up And Pull Back The Shower_

_Curtain, Climb On In Baby Let It Rain, Yeah_

_I Got A Million Things To Do And I Know You_

_Do To. Call Your Boss I'll Call Mine, Got Some Lovin'_

_That's Over Due Follow Me Take My Hand The Bed's_

_Still Warm, Leave This Busy World Outside And Get _

_Lazy With Your Love_

_Lazy With Your Love, Let's Take Our Day We Ain't In_

_No Rush, Your Amazing When We Touch. You Drive _

_Me Crazy When I Get Lazy With Your Love. The_

_Sunlight Through The Window Dances Your Skin_

_My Fingers Memorize Your Body, And I Fall In Love _

_Again. You Look Deep Inside Of Me And I Realize_

_Everything I'll Ever Need Is In Your Eyes_

_I Get Lazy With Your Love Let's Take Our Day We Ain't_

_In No Rush Your Amazing When We Touch You Drive_

_Me Crazy When I Get Lazy With Your Love_

_(GUITAR SOLO)_

_I Get Lazy With Your Love, Let's Take Our Day We _

_Ain't In No Rush, Your Amazing When We Touch_

_You Drive Me Crazy When I Get Lazy With Your Love_

_I Wanna Get Lazy Baby, oooh whooo whooo yeah_

jude's eyes automaticly struck tears and she smiled widely at him which made him do the same

Tommy: You okay?

Jude: okay? im great

Tommy: i wrote it just for you

Jude: Awwww how sweet

Tommy: oh stop your making me blush he said in a girly sarcastic tone

Jude: thanks tom she said laughing

Tommy: your welcome

Jude: you should record it

Tommy: i dont know jude

Jude: come on talk to darious, he will love that song

Tommy: ok ill play it for him tomorrow and see what he says

Jude: YAY! she kissed him

------------------------------------------------------

in darious' office

JudeAndtommy: hey d

Darius: so i hear you made a demo and want me to hear it

Tommy: yea

Darius: okay

they all listened to his demo

Darius: t man this song is GREAT

Tommy: thanks

Darius: i want you to record it ASAP

Tommy: ok D

Jude: well bye

Darius: oh yea and tommy i wanna talk to you alone

Tommy: jude ill see you later

Jude: kay bye guys

TandD: bye

Tommy: so?

Darius: are you and jude together T?

Tommy: uhuh no D

Darius: i known you since you was 15 T i know when your head over with someone

Tommy: ive never really been in love so how would you know?

Darius: thats why, you act so different around that girl

Tommy: i know shes just

Darius: wonderful, talented, beautiful, in love with her

Tommy sighs loudly

Darius: T man im happy about this great money and publicity, i dont mind you being together

Tommy: you dont?

Darius: no and i wont tell a soul unless im offered a 5billion dollars to spill

Tommy: so i guess noone will know

Darius: your secrets safe with me, just go finish that song by tonight

Tommy: you got it

----------------------------------------------

tommy finished his song and came out of the booth

Tommy: jude he knows about us

Judes head shot up so fast she almost got whip lash

Jude: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

Tommy: hes not telling anyone girl

Jude: oh well thats a brick lifted of my chest

Tommy: yeah

tommy jude and kwest werent the only ones in the room

Darius: that was great T the vidio people will be here in a week so you and jude be prepared

jude choked on her water

Jude: And Jude?

Darius:yea you'll be the perfect girl for the video

Tommy: and just exactly is this video going to be about?

Darius: well you and jude are gonna be a couple in it and hes gonna be talking to you etc. etc.

Jude: uh are you sure about this D?

Tommy: yea shes only 17

Darius: dont look at me im not the director

Jude: i dontink this is a good idea

Darius: your right you are underage to be kissing on camera

Tommy: yep

Jude: so do i have to do it cause i dont think i want my mom or dad to hurt tommy

Tommy: im with jude on that. i want to live you know

Darius: i'll call the director and talk to him

TandJ: ok

----------------------------------------------------

in studio b...

Maitland: Tommmyyy can i please take a break my feet hurt

Tommy: 1 no we have to finish by 5:00 pm and 2 yo shouldent have worn heels

Maitland: well all i have is heels and flip flops and they dident match this color

jude walking in: it runs in the family?

Tommy: sure does, we use to have a race to see who it takes longer to get ready

Maitland: tommy always took longer than me

Tommy: well sorry i dont color cordinate my closet and pick out my outfit the night before

Maitland: well i am a girl so its different

Judelaughing: enough already

Tommy: sorry

Maitland: me too, we just love eachother so much we argue sometimes

Jude: its wierd

Maitland: whats weird?

Jude: 14 and 24 he is ten years older and you guys still get along great

Tommy: we spent alot of time together growing up right mait

Maitland: yea Mr.i.wanna.be.a.pop.star.that.makes.girls.go.crazy.and.pass.out

Tommy: i said that one time please let it go

Maitland: NEVER!

Tommy: dont make me bring up that time we went to that french fair and you

Maitland: OKAY ILL STOP

Judeyawns: well im going home see ya two later

TandM: bye jude

Maitland: why did you have to bring up the...

**A/N: thats enough for tonight homies, please review, and thanks to all that have R&R peace- britbrat**


	9. I Cant Have Anything I Want

**A/N:ok i have been working hard on finding inspiration for my chapters, thanks everyone who reviewed i hope you like**

**this new chappy - britbrat **

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star but i do own maitland**

**Chapter 9: I Cant Have Anything I Want **

Maitland: why did you have to bring up the time i fell in the toilet and ruined my exspensive leather heel boots

Tommy: well you shouldent have been standing up on the toilet

Maitland: i liked those boots too, they were 100 dollars and now they are gone

Tommy: remind me again why were you standing up there

Maitland: so i could see if that little girl was okay she was sitting down on the floor crying

Tommy: and i bet she started laughing when you fell

Mailtland: tommy Q's own little cousin falling in toilet when she was 13, i can see it on the tabloids now

she said looking up at the ceiling

Tommy: i cant believe that was only last year

Maitland: me either, ive missed you alot

Tommy: me too girl

Maitland: i remember when we used to go out and have fun

Tommy: and get in trouble, dont forget about trouble

Maitland: yea like when i was 12 we made Daniella think we were gonna get married and have ten kids, she was 16 she fell for it good

Tommy: yep we got grounded for like 3 weeks for making her faint, but it was funny as hell

Maitland: mamaire almost kicked our asses for making her think we were really getting married

Tommy: i feel so close to you even though we are 10 years apart

Maitland: sometimes so close its scary, like when i can almost read your mind

Tommy: and when we were dared to kiss on the lips

Maitland: we are family, we ''kiss'' like that all the time

Tommy: but in front of a crowd of teenagers its just plain weird

Maitland: yea it is, so are you madly in love with jude?

Tommy: totally and completely

Maitland: i wish there was someone old enough at g magor i could date, im all alone, she started to pout

Tommy: well you could find someone to get together with

Maitland: but i want someone who is into music like i am

Tommy: well i dont know

Maitland: i hate being 14

Tommy: well i still love you

Maitland: me too

-----------------------------------------------------

at judes house

jude walked in to find kwest and sadie making out on the couch and starting to take eachothers tops off

Jude: i am so burning that couch

they pulled apart and put their shirts back on

Sadie: sorry jude

Jude: sorry wont cut it, im scarred for life

Kwest: lets just forget about this alright

Jude: thats fine with me but i will still have the disturbing image in my head

SandK: sorry

Jude: w/e im going upstairs, stay PG-13

jude went upstairs and collapsed on her bed

Jude: man tommys cousin is so cool shes 14 and she is so mature

jude fell asleep thinking about how her and tommy were so close, how she loved loving him and how she never wanted to part with him she always thought of tommy when she was falling asleep, she always felt so safe in his arms, he would never let any one hurt her ever

-----------------------------------------------

at tommy's

Maitland: tommmmmyyy i love you so much

Tommy:what do you want mait?

Maitland: drive me home, i dont feel like walking

Tommy: okay lets go

outside...

Maitland: can i drive please tommy

Tommy: HELL NO your just as bad as jude, and i dont wont people endangering my precious little baby

Maitland: i had my permit in france, pleeeeaaaassseeee T.T.

Tommy: okay, which car you wanna drive?

Maitland: viper

Tommy: NO WAY IN HELL are you driving the viper

Maitland: FINE i wanted to drive the H3 anyway

Tommy: lets just go he threw her the keys and she drove to her house then tommy went back home and watched tv until he fell

asleep

---------------------------------------

next day at jude's house

Jude: MOOOMMM? jude yelled from the kitchen

MH: im in the front room honey

jude ran into the front room and plopped down on the couch beside her mom

MH: why are you so happy, i thought you were still mad at me about marrying don

Jude: i am a little bit

MH: like i told sadie, some things are too good to pass up

Jude: yea mom about that, we need to talk

MH: okay im listening

Jude: well im in a relationship with someone

MH: really who?

Jude: hes over 18 though

MH: jude honey thats illegal

Jude: but we love eachother mom, im so in love with him its CRAZY

MH: well i guess its not that bad

Jude: hes all i think about from when i go to bed to when i waske up, i even dream about him, mom im really happy

MH: okay honey who is it?

Jude: uhm..uh..t.to...its tommy

MH: WHAT, jude he broke your sisters heart, how can you do that to her?

Jude: MOM, mom calm down. she knows and shes happy about it, and shes with kwest anyways

MH: im serious you girls NEVER tell me anything anymore

Jude: so what your mad at us now? she said with anger

MH: im mad because your 17 jude hes 24, you cant be doing this

Jude: MOM!

MH: and you and your sister are always keeping things from me

Jude: oh were not the only ones mom! she stood up, she couldent stand to sit now she was so angry

MH: you have no right to talk to me that way

Jude: YOU WENT OFF GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME OR SADIE

MH: IM AN ADULT YOUR A CHILD, BOTH OF YOU

Jude: YOU NO WHAT MOM?

MH: WHAT!

Jude: I FEEL LIKE YOU LOVE DON MORE THAN ME AND SADES

jude stomped upstairs locked the door sat in the floor and strummed 24 hours over and over again until her fingers were numb,

she shouted the lyrics and had her guitar hooked on the amp as loud as it would go so she coldent here anything, her mom, don,sadie,her phone she dident care about anything right now accept tommy, she dident love anyone right now besides her dad and tommy and sadie, she even loved kwest so much, he was like her brother, she was so close to those 4 people so much, she was so pissed at her mom and don, she even thought about moving in with her dad and yevette

MH:sadie im glad your home

Sadie: and im glad your home too from ureope, oh hey don

Don: hello sadie

Sadie: whats all that noise?

Don: your sister locked herself in her room and keeps playing that annoying song as loud as she can get it

Sadie: 1 thanks and 2 it is NOT annoying

MH: sadie!

Sadie: sorry mom

sadie went upstairs and started banging on judes door

Sadie: JUDE LET ME IN

jude dident hear her

_"i cant have anything i want"_

_they say im just too young but its not my fault_

_i'll find my own way home if i gotta_

_i'll make it all alone if i gotta_

Sadie:LET ME IN JUDE

jude stopped and opened her door

Jude: WHAT! oh sorry sades

sadie walked in her room and shut the door behind her

Sadie: i know its hard but we have to get used to it

Jude: i know but i just dont like don

Sadie: me either, but mom is happier than ever since her and dad divorced

Jude: your right, maybe i should stay over at the rehersal space tonight

Sadie: why? and why are you so mad at mom?

Jude: because i told her about me and tommy and she went all crazy about how hes way too old

Sadie: oh well you stay at tommy's tonight and i'll try and talk things out with mom

Jude: ok thanks sades, i love you so much

Sadie: no problem, i love you too

-----------------------------------------------

at tommys

Tommy: so shes pretty upset about us?

Jude: pretty? more like MAGORLY

Tommy: she'll get over it

Jude: yea i hope so

**A\N: thats all i can get in my head, i know its not wonderful but im doing what i can, love ya-brit**


	10. Secrets

**A/N: hey im back, im so happy i just got a new puppy and he is so cute and furry his name is Toby, and i love him to pieces**

**(my sister wouldent let me name him tommy) R&R sorry i dident post last night**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star (pulls hair out of head LOL)**

**takes place two weeks after tommy tells jude "Bye" and goes to montana to live with his daughter noone knew about exept kwest**

**Chapter 10: Secrets **

Jude: darius i have no insperation at all, she hit her head on the wall

Darius: is this 'cause of tommy jude?

Jude: yes! she burst out crying

darius pulled the crying girl he had never seen into a warm embrace

Darius: jude its okay, dont let him get you down

Jude: its just so hard. she sobbed into his armani suit and he dident mind he just held her a little tighter

---------------------------------------

montana...

Mylah: daddy, the little girl questioned in her bed of princesses

tommy came in the room and scooped the tiny toddler out of bed

Tommy: whats wrong mylah?

Mylah: i miss mommy. she started to cry

Tommy: do you remember what happened to mommy?

Mylah: no daddy tell me. she was very smart

Tommy sat her on the edge of her bed and looked lovingly into her eyes

Tommy:well mommy was at the store and you were with the nanny, it was storming so she left you here, she got into a wreck

and... and she dyed, im so sorry mylah

he scooped her up once more into a tight hug and she cried herself to sleep. mylah's mother left almost everything to him,

the house, the car, mylah, all the belongings inside the spacious home, he was upset at first, but he melted when he saw the face

of his little girl, she was the most loving little girl he ever met, he loved her more than anything in the world, there were only three people he loved so much, Mylah, Jude, and Maitland, they all stole his heart, but he couldent go back canada with a child

he picked up the phone

her phone started playing fall out boys a little less sixteen candles

: hello?

Tommy: maitland

her jaw dropped

Maitland: TOMMY

Tommy: shhhhh

Maitland: where the hell are you thomas

Tommy: in montana...

Maitland: MONTANA she outburst again and quieted down so her parents couldent here her

why the hell are you in montana?

Tommy: i sent you a plane ticket okay youll see when you get here

Maitland: okay tommy i love you bye

Tommy: i love you too, ill call you in the morning, dont tell anyone about me calling or where i am or anything

Maitland:kay

---------------------------------

judes house

jude was sitting on the couch with sadie her mom and don watching a movie jude was sitting as far away from don as she could

Sadie: jude you want some popcorn? she motioned the popcorn twards her sister

Jude: no im not hungry

MH: jude you havent been hungry in the past two weeks

Sadie: yea you just dont eat

Jude: i eat, im just not that hungry thats all

Don: maybe your mom could fix things you like for dinner tomorrow

Jude: im fine

Don: jude i know you dont like me but i DO care about you and sadie, like my own daughters

Jude: IM FINE!

MH: jude, maybe you need to go lye down

Jude: can everybody please just stop, if i dont wanna eat i dont have too. she said calmly

MH: im sorry

Sadie: yea im sorry too jude

Don: i third that

Jude:thanks, im just gonna go for a walk

MH: okay sweety

jude went outside and walked to the park and sat on a swing and and swang almost all night, she loved wind gently blowing in her

face and hair, she got a sudden burst of inspiration, it was 9:00 and she was the only one in the park so she started singing the words that popped up in her head

Jude: i hate you tommy. she told the air

she decided to walk back home she arrived back at 10:30, she opened the door to find sadie

Sadie: jude?

Jude: sadie dont okay

Sadie: okay, sorry

Jude went upstairs, sadie went up 5 minutes later to hear jude sobbing through the door, she walked in and layed down beside her

sister and snuggled with her until they both fell asleep.

Jude: sadie get off me, my ribs are two seconds away from being squashed. she said seeing the way her sister was positioned on her

Sadie: huh? what? im up, whoo good morning

Jude: morning, something smells awfelly yummy

Sadie: ditto! lets go see

they went downstairs to find j and s shaped pancakes,bacon, toast, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice

Jude: whoa mom are you trying to make me sadie and don FAT?

Sadie: yea, but it does look really...really good, by the time she was done speaking she was drooling (literally)

Don: good morning girls, your mom and i just thought we might fix a nice big breakfast for the four of us

Jude: im in!

MH: sadie honey stop drooling your ruining the floors

they all laughed at the comment Ms.Harrison made (i dont know don's last name)

MH: uh everyone go ahead and dig in

they all fixed a plate and sat at the table and ate

MH:jude dear can i see you in the front room for minute please?

Jude: sure mom

----------------------------------

living room...

MH: honey why are you acting so nice around don, are you okay?

Jude: mom im fine im just warming up to him thats all

MH: oh well im really happy that your finally getting used to this

Jude: well i know he makes you happy, and ive noticed that i dont want you to be like me

MH: honey...

Jude: i can believe he left just like that, he said "i gotta flight to catch bye"

MH: he said it like that?

Jude: exactly, im just gonna try to move on

MH: thats good sweety, lets go eat

they all ate laughing and talking, jude was trying her best to let go of tommy

---------------------------------------------

kwest's phone call

Kwest: T dawg hows it goin?

Tommy: im going insane i only have 1 of 3 girls i love more than anything

Kwest: i thought you only had 2

Tommy: Mylah, Maitland, Jude

Kwest: oh yea maitland

Tommy: i gotta call someone else ill call you later

-------------------------------------------------

maitland's phone call

Maitalnd: hello?

Tommy: hey

Maitland: hey thomas

Tommy:i just sent your plane ticket to you, dont let Aunt Rochelle or Uncle Tony find it

Maitland: dont worry i wont

Tommy: i sent it two days ago, go check the mail

maitland ran outside got the mail and flipped through it until she found Maitland --------, 2011 Green Forrest Dr.,Ontario, Canada

Mailtand: okay i got it, what do i tell Dad and Mom?

Tommy: tell them you found me and your gonna come live with me, because i need your help really bad

Maitland: LIVE ithought you ment a couple of days or weeks

Tommy: maitland please i cant do this by myself

Maitland: okay they were gonna send me to bording school anyways, those asses, they'll probablly let me go there instead

Tommy: okay but DONT tell them where i am or where your going

Maitland: well i gotta go face the asses, i am so gonna disown them for wanting to send me to bording school, oh and pack,

do you know how long thats gonna take, i have so much stuff and shoes and clothes and SHOES

Tommy: okay ill meet you at the ontario airport tomorrow at 4:45 kay?

Maitland: you got it, love ya

she hung up and faced her mom and dad

-----------------------------------------------------

montana...

Tommy: okay maitland go inside

Maitland: your freaking me out dude

Tommy: just do it they walked from the U-hall in the house when maitlands jaw dropped

Maitland: awwwww who is this precious little girl tommy

Maid: ill leave you three to talk

Tommy: thank you

Maitland: thanks

Tommy: that precious little girl is the reason i left

Maitland: what the h... she stopped herself so she woundent say things she shoudent in front of mylah

Tommy: this is mylah my daughter

Mylah: daddy i misseded you so muchded, she said not knowing her words correctly

Tommy: i missed you too

Maitland:...

Tommy: mylah this is daddy's cousin, call her maitland

Mylah: Cousin?

Tommy: yea, ill tell you what it means when your older

Mylah: cousin maityland

Maitland: that's me cousin maityland, mylah leaped from tommy to maitland in an instant

Mylah: i like you

Maitland: aww i like you too, mylah

Tommy:...

**A/N: thats it for 2nite homies, ill update soon, please send me your ideas and criticism and w/e you want, much love**

**-brit**


	11. Moving On

**A/N: hey people,sorry again for not posting my dog got really sick and we had to take him to the vet, im so bummed out that we have no more instant star but , we still have and im raising up my sprite can to say "TO SEASON 3" "CHEERS" lol on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star, only maitland and mylah (just her name) and jordan**

**Chapter 11: Moving On**

Tommy: i think you two will get along perfectly

Mylah: daddy im sleepy, she said rubbing her eyes still in maitland's arms

Tommy: okay come here i'll take you too your bedroom, she reached out for his strong arms

after mylah's in her room sleeping...

Maitland: i can't believe you never told me about this. she started getting angry

Tommy: i couldent

Maitland:so why do you want me to come live here with you

Tommy: because i just can't do this on my own, im clueless

Maitland: tommy, im glad you asked me to come here but what if jude finds out

Tommy: i dont know mait i really dont know

Maitland: well i am really starting to love that little girl shes so adorable

Tommy: well she is your cousin, we will be a great little family. tommy knew when he said it he would never be a complete family without jude harrison in it

Maitland: im gonna teach her everything i know about fashion and style and BOYS

Tommy: oh god a mini you, just leave out the boys part okay

Maitland: kay but when she's at least 13 im teaching her about them

----------------------------------------------------------

jude's house

Jude: i wonder if anyone ever bought that house two doors down yet?

MH: you dident know?

Jude: know what?

MH: im the one who sold that house

Jude: oh...no...sorry mom

MH: it's okay, it's a nice family with two twin 5 year old girls and a 17 year old boy

jude's ears perked up

Jude: 17...boy?

MH: yep maybe you should go meet them

Jude: maybe later

MH: okay well im going out to get some groceries and then go get a pedicure, wanna come?

Jude: no im not really into the little tools they use, ill just stick to a good 'ol home pedicure

MH: okay, SADIE READY TO GO?

Sadie: DUH i NEVER miss out on a pedicure appoitment

MH: okay, jude don is working and we probablly wont be back 'till around 4:00 or 4:30

Jude: kay the two harrison's left and jude had the house to herself

_DING DONG!_

jude silently to herself: i'll get it

.: hi

Jude: hello, can i help you

.: oh sorry my name is jordan

Jude: my name is jude, nice to meet you

Jordan:i just wanted to drop these flowers off, my mom wante to thank Miss.harrison for selling us the new house, we all love it

Jude: oh thank you

Jordan: is it Mrs. Ms. or Miss.?

Jude: my mom is Mrs. now or me?

Jordan: your mom, but what about yourself

Jude: oh its miss. for me

Jordan: well im new here i came from another part of canada

Jude: well maybe i could show you around sometime

Jordan: umm i feel weird but you wann go for a walk?

Jude: uh sure let me just go put these pretty flowers inside

Jordan: okay Miss.Harrison

Jude: okay Mr...?

Jordan: Jordan Smith

Jude: Mr.Smith i'll be right back

1 minute later

Jude:im ready

they walked through the neighborhood

3:46 p.m.

Jude: thanks i had fun

Jordan:me too

she leaned in a little bit and kissed his cheek, he returned the gester on her soft porcelain rosy cheeks

Jordan: goodnight

Jude: goodnight

Jordan: see ya later

**A/N:sorry it's so short i have alot of writers block and ive been worried about toby (my new dog) since it's so short i'll**

**update a longer chapter tomorrow thanks homies -'till tomorrow, love ya all brit **


	12. Finally

**A/N: thanks for your reviews everyone, on my last chapter i posted "at least we have-------" they took that part out but it was "fan fiction . net"- on with the chappy oh and tell me if you want jude and jordan to stay together R&R**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star, only jordan,maitland, and mylah's name**

**Chapter 12: Finally**

Jude went inside and sat down

JudePOV: could it be? could i be falling for him? could i be getting over tom? maybe, he was to much of a coward to tell me why he left so im moving on, once and for all. i think

Sadie: JUUUDDDEE WERE HOME

Jude: IN HERE SADES!

MH: hey honey

Jude: hey

MHandSadie: where did the flowers come from?

Jude: OH! the neighbor's son came over and said they were a thank you gift, oh and he's really really cute

MH: good i'll have to send them a thank you card

Jude: cool

MH: did you guys become friends?

Jude: i think so, we went for a walk and i told him about what its like here and stuff like that

MH: that's good

Sadie: yeah maybe just MAYBE you can get over tommy with him, she wiggled her perfectly arched eyebrows

Jude: maybe, mabye not

MH: so sadie are you dating anyone?

Sadie: uhhhh

MH: spill

Jude: yeah sades tell mom about your boyyyfrriieennnddd. she said in a sing son tone

Sadiemumbling: it's kwest

MH: really

Jude: sure is

MH: wow

Sadie: speaking of kwest i have a date buh bye

MHandJude:bye love you

Sadie: ditto!

MH: im tired from grocerie shopping im gonna go take a nap kay?

Jude: kay

she made her way upstairs and someone knocked at the door

Jude: hey jordan

Jordan: hey you doing anything later tonight?

Jude: no why?

Jordan: i thought maybe you wanted to go out

Jude: yeah sure, but i do say we're going out two times in one day

Jordan: whereyou wanna go?

Jude: i dont know you pick

Jordan:how 'bout dinner, my treat

Jude: kay my mom's asleep let me leave her a note

Jordan: arlrighty then

_Dear Mom,_

_Jordan (down the street) took me out for dinner_

_be back later, dont worry. love ya_

_love, jude_

Jude: kay im ready

Jordan: let's go

_-----------------------------------_

Montana...

Tommy: i miss jude so much

Maitland:i know

Tommy: i wonder if she moved on?

Maitland: i dont know

Tommy: mylah? he shouted for the girl

Mylah: yes daddy?

Tommy: come here i wanna show you something

Mylah: okay

Tommy sat her in his lap and got a picture frame out of the coffee table dwawer

Tommy: you see this girl?

Mylah: yep!

Tommy: well daddy loved her very much

Mylah: who is she?

Tommy: her name is jude harrison and i still love her very much

Mylah: do you love me very muchded

Tommy: you know i do.

Mylah: daddy where is that pretty lady?

Tommy: far away from here, i wish she was here with us

Mylah: do you misseded her daddy?

Tommy: alot

Mylah: then why dont she come here with us and cousin maityland

Maitland: uh im just gonna go upstairs and finish unpacking my things

Mylah: byebye cousin maityland. she waved

Maitland:bye

Tommy: mylah i cant ask her to come live here

Mylah: why not? she tilted her head like a dog

Tommy: she doesent know about you

Mylah:so

Tommy: she might be mad at daddy

Mylah:ok

Tommy: ok

Mylah: is she nice daddy

Tommy: yep, funny, beautiful, talented, wonderful, amazing. tommy almost went into a daze of how much he missed jude

Mylah:like mommy?

Tommy: almost

Mylah: do you loveded her more than mommy daddy?

Tommy: well that's enough question's for the night mylah, time for bed

Mylah frowned: okay daddy

deep down tommyknew he loved jude more than mylah's mother even though she was in a wreck and died, he loved her but not as much as he did jude. tommy tucked the sweet innocent beautiful girl in bed a planted a kiss on her tiny forehead

Mylah: nighty night daddy

Tommy: good night angel. he smiled, she looked just like both her parents, she had his eye type but the color of her mother's

he loved that about her, he never had to pull out a picture of her mother if he forgot what she looked like, he just had to look at his

precious daughter who he would have to give away one day at her very own wedding and have that special father-daughter dance

and look into her eye's and finally let her go, give her away to another man who would love her and protect her just as much as he did. he dident wan't to do that ever but he had to one day into the future

Maitand: how'd it go?

Tommy: i told i couldent let he come and she would be mad at me if i did

Maitland: are you sure understood what you meant?

Tommy: of course, she's just as smart as her mother

Maitland: maybe you need to call jude and tell her about this, it would be so much easier if she knew

Tommy: but i can't

Maitland: w/e im going to bed. they shared a non-harmless family kiss on the lips and she made her way to her new bedroom, in her new house. tommy stayed in the livingroom for a couple of hours thinking, missing, loving, and actually crying about his bad past, childhood,and breaking jude's heart

------------------------------------------------------

Jude: wow i never knew i'd be so stuffed

Jordan: and i never thought you'd make me let you pay for your own dinner

Jude: so, it just dowsent feel right when people pay for stuff for me

Jordan:i had a lot of fun

Jude: me too

they got closer and closer now they were only inches apart, plus they were in a 2006 red chevy colbalt, so you know your gonna be close in a car no matter what!

JudePOV: OMG! he's moving in! IM moving in! IM FINALLY MOVING ON! YAY ME!

Jordan: im so glad i finally get to kiss her. i hope she doesent think i want her because she's famous and has money, she could be unfamous and i'd still want her, i dont care about the money or fame! OH GOD HERE IT COMES

they're lips met and hands went wild, hair and clothes were sloppy, lip gloss was smeared. jude thought maybe just MAYBE she was finally falling over this guy and was moving on

jude was the first to pulll away, both totally out of breath

Jude: i better get going, my mom or sister or stepdad might see us going at eachother

Jordan: yea, i'll call you tomorrow i promise

Jude: kay

Jordan: bye

Jude: bye

they kissed on last time and jude went inside and fell back onto her bed, sadie tip-toed in her room, then jumped on her

Jude: get off me sades

Sadie: oh sorry, so where were you?

Jude:on a date. sadie squealed

Jude: shh you'll wake up mom and don

Sadie: oops, with who, Mason, spied, wally, kyle

Jude: mason-gay,spied-not happing ever again, wally-girlfriend,kyle-girlfried

Sadie:wait wait WAIT mason's GAY

Jude: yeah dont tell ANYONE or else i'll cut up your credit cards and take your hair styling stuff

Sadie:your secret sooo safe with me

Jude: good and i went on a date with jordan

Sadie: really?

Jude: yea we went out to dinner and then in the driveway in his car, we seriously made out

Sadie squealed again

Sadie: sorry, your finally getting over tommy, good for you

Jude: yay ME!

Sadie: is he a good kisser?

Jude: totally

Sadie: that does explaing your lipgloss and hair and clothes

Jude: oopsie daisy she laughed nevously

Sadie: well im going to bed love ya

Jude: me too love ya also

jude heard something knocking against the window she shot up

**A/N: hey guys thats it for 2nite , im beat i went to the carnival in rivergate and my and my friends went on this ride called "The Freak Out" it was so fun i LOVED IT that's all homies, i gotta go get some tylenol**


	13. Love Or Lover

**A/N: YAY! i just got the new panic! at the disco c.d., i'm having magorly bad writer's block, please send me your ideas.**

**im going camping on the 25th and staying till the 29th with my mom stepdad and cousin lauren (L.E.)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star, only jordan mailtand and mylah's name, or who am i fooling (my Version of a remix)**

**Chapter 13: Love Or Lover**

jude heard somethinhg hit the window, she shot up and bravly went to her window and opened it

Jordan: did i scare you?

Jude: hell yes, what are you doing my family is sleeping. she whispered

Jordan: i couldent sleep and couldent stop thinking about you

she blushed

Jude: what am i supposed to do about that? i got work in the morning you know?

Jordan: yea and i just had to see your face and hear your voice

Jude: aww how sweet, but i really need to be seeing black right now, i got to get up at 8:30

Jordan: Oh sorry, he pouted

Jude: but i'll treat you too eat somewhere on my lunch break, sound good?

Jordan: sounds perfect

Jude: night, see ya

Jordan: see ya

jude blew jordan a kiss he gladly caught it and placed his hand on his mouth, then he did the same to he

---------------------------------------------------

9:00 at g magor

Darius: wow jude your here on time

Jude: hahaha, my mom got me up on her way to work

Portia:oh hey jude i need you in studio b please

Jude: yea sure just a sec

portia headed back in the studio while darius opened his mouth

Darius: whoa now, a couple of days ago i was holding a crying rock goddess, now your happy, why?

Jude:well, im kinda getting over tommy

Darius: that's great jude

Jude: i know

Darius:good now get to work and make me some money

Jude:fine

-------------------------------------------

in studio b...

Jude: so what'd you need me for portia?

Portia: oh these came for you

Jude: who are they from?

Portia: i have no clue, open it

Jude: kay. she grabbed the card off of the daisie's and white rose's, the daisie'sand rose's were dipped im black dye at the tip's

jude loved them, they were kind of wierd how they were black and white but they were the most beautiful flower's she had ever seen, even when tommy gave flower's to her

jude read the card silently to herself

_Jude, _

_You Are Very Special To Me,_

_I Love Your Eyes, Your Smile,_

_Your Laugh, Your Rockieness,_

_Your Enthusiasm, Your Attitide,_

_Your Voice, Your Hair, _

_Your Style, Your Heart,_

_Your Sweetness, Your Beauty_

_Makes Me Weak And I love It_

her eyes were getting misty until she read the last line, then tears burst out

_And Most Importantly, I Love You,_

_Love, Jordan_

Portia: are you okay sweety? she asked having no idea why jude was crying

Jude: yeah im perfect, im ready to record. she said smiling ear to ear

Kwest: okay sorry im late

Jude: where were you?

Kwest: i was just talking on the phine to T...

Kwest: tisha, this girl that uh does my HAIR

Jude: whatever

jude walked in and stared singing a remix for who i am fooling, the beat stared out like always then sped up and started having little tunes put in

_Who Am I Fooling_

_My Skin Doesent Fit_

_Seems So Hollow_

_I Feel Like A Fraud_

_Bitter Pill To Swallow_

_Sometimes It Hits Me_

_Right Between The Eyes_

_Through My Disguise_

_Who Am I Fooling_

_Just A Smiling Face_

_Make Believe World_

_Just A Wannabe_

_Easy To Replace_

_Perfect Girl_

_Alone In The Mirror_

_Alone On The Shelf_

_Trying To Hold On_

_Piece Of My Self_

_Anybody Realize_

_Buy My Own Disguise_

(unil the song is finished) (A/N: you get where im goin with the remix right?)

an hour and a half later

Kwest:great Jude, um you can go to lunch now

Jude: YAY!

Kwest: you that happy about eating?

Jude: nope i just have a really IMPORTANT lunch date with jordan

Kwest: oh well see you in 2 hours

Jude: kay

jude went outside and sat in her pimped out mustang Big D fixed for her

Jude: hey jordan where you wanna meet?

Jordan:uhmmm ihop, denny's, shoney's something with breakfast, im in the mood

Jude: uh IHOP

Jordan: alright meet you there in fifteen minutes

---------------------------------------

outside at IHOP

Jordan: get your flowers? as he said that jude pounced in his arms and started giving him kisses

Jordan: i take it you did

Jude: OHHH i love you to POV: wow he loves me and i love him back

they had little peck kisses and and then a french kiss, little did they know a camera got pictures of both kisses and them coming out of IHOP holding hand's and smiling widely

----------------------------------------

back at gmagor

Jude: i'll see you later

Jordan: kay i love you

Jude: i love you too

Jude: portia PORTIA! PORTIA!

Portia:are you okay

Jude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-------------------------------------------

Montana

Maitland: YYAAAWWWN! morning, mylah was following after yawing as well

Tommy: morning girls

Mylah: morn daddy. she couldent say morning yet, but tommy loved how she said it

Maitland: what is for breakfast eggs, bisquets, and sausage

Mylah: yumm yumm eat it up (i took that from my baby cousin tee-hee)

Maitland: what she said

Tommy: let's eat before it gets cold and nasty

they all ate

----------------------------------------

sadie's cell

Kwest: so?

Sadie: i cant believe my little sister is getting over tom quincy

Kwest: me either

----------------------------------------

Jude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Portia: WHAT!

Jude: IM OVER THOMAS WHATEVER QUINCY, AND IN LOVE WITH JORDAN

Portia: that is wonderful

Jude: im soooooo happy

Portia: me too

Jude: well i gotta go

Portia: alright

------------------------------------

next day

Maitland: tommy im gonna go over to the store

Tommy: okay be careful

Maitland: okay

15 minutes later

Maitland: whew im back

Tommy: what did you get

Maitland: well mylah wanted a new coloring book and i wanted something to read so i just got a magazine

Tommy: i wann see the magazine

Maitland: uhhhh nah it's really boring, you dont wanna read it

Tommy: oh come on give it to me

Maitland: nope

Tommy: why

Maitland: because i havent seen it yet, she made up an excuse

Tommy: then why dont i wanna look at it? he got suspicious

Maitland: cause of the cover

Tommy: GIVE it to me

Maitland: err fine

she handed to him and he read the cover

_Is Rock Chick Jude Harrison In love?_

_more on page ninety-nine_

he flipped over

_Sources Say The Man She Is Kissing Is Jordan Smith, 18 and lives two doors down_

tommy saw the pictures of them making out at IHOP

Tommy dialed kwests number

Kwest: hello?

Tommy: hold on, maitland take mylah outside to play please

Mylah: yay cousin maityland PLAY TIME PLAY TIME

Maitland: lets go

after they were outside

Tommy: WHY THE HELL IS JUDE MAKING OUT WITH THIS DUDE

Kwest: she moved on t, you should of just told her about mylah

Tommy: DAMN IT! i gotta go. he hung up

-----------------------------------------

jude sat there in empty little studio c thinking

JudePOV:is he my love or my lover

she realized that she was madder than hell at tommy, but loved him more than earth, sadly even more than her mom

Jude: damn it, im so friggin' confused, i love tom but i think i love jordan

Kwest: jude? i gotta tell you something i know where. he stopped, he promised tommy he wouldent tell anyone

Jude: what?

Kwest: nevermind

Jude: w/e im out

she was half way out to her car and she saw a pick up truck coming at her full speed, the driver was asleep at the wheel

she couldent move she was froze, sadie caught a glimpse out the window

Sadie: KWEST! DARIUS! she yelled before rushing out to her little sister

jude was laying in the ground unconsious and the driver was dead, darius jamie and kwest ran out, they were the only four left in the

studio

Sadie: jude please wake up

**A/N:sorry that is all homies ill post tomorrow a.s.a.p and your gonna be in for a huge surprise, love ya all-brit**


	14. Bad Day

**A/N: gotta love those cliffies dont ya,this is my last post for 4 days cas of camping,thanks for your reviews everyone**

**R&R. and the lawyer is the guy in the "date with the night" episode**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star, just maitland jordan and mylah**

**Chapter 14: Bad Day**

Sadie: jude please wake up, come on please. she was crying her eyes out

Kwest: JUDE! kwest ran over to her, he loved her just like a sister, they were really close

Jamie: OH GOD jamie and darius just stood frozen at her lifeless body and watched kwest gently pick her body up her head was hanging off the side of his arm and she was bleeding all over him but he really dident care.

Kwest: CALL THE HOSPITAL TELL THEM WERE ON OUR WAY

Sadie: i'll go with you. sadie got in the back of the car and jude's head was lying on her lap, sadie was stroking her hair

Sadie: jude it's gonna be okay, your gonna be fine, just dont give in, keep breathing. she kept talking but jude dident hear her

-------------------------------------------------------------

Montana...

Maitland: hey mylah can i talk to tommy alone please

Mylah: okay

Maid: i'll take her outside again

TandM:thanks

Tommy:so what you want?

Maitland:i miss jude

Tommy: me too i cant have the other love of my life

Maitland: other?

Tommy: you mylah and jude are my life, i'd do anything for you girls

Maitland: i still think you need to call her

Tommy: maybe, i wonder what she is doing right now?

-----------------------------------------------

in the hospital

kwest,sadie,jamie,darius,portia,vicky,stewert,don,yevette,kat,mason,SME, basically everyone who cared for her, but jordan couldent make it, he left on a business trip with his dad, two hours after she and him went to IHOP

Kwest: i hope she is okay

MH: me too

the docter came out

Dr.: mr. and ms.harrison your daughter dislocated her shoulder,and severe cuts and bruises,luckily nothing broke, but i have some bad news

Stewert: what is it?

Dr.:she suffered some bad head trauma and is in coma

MH: not my baby

Stewert:h...how...lllong? his voice was breaking

Dr.:some cases hours,days,weeks,months,years,forever

Sadie: can we see her

Dr.: yes but only two people at a time, so lets start with the parents

while judes mom and dad visited her everyone went to get flowers and cards in the gift shop, since they had spare time

MH: sadie, kwest you can go on in now

Kwest: thanks

jude was hooked on a couple of different moniters and scanners, witch made sadie cry, she never thought jude would ever be in that position

Sadie: jude, i love you so much, i may not say it much but i do, please dont stay like this, pull through ok. she kissed her head and let kwest sit on the ohter side of the bed aswell

Kwest: hey red, even though you dont know it, i do love you, your one of my best friends, i may never say it but i do love you jude

sadie cried even more at how kwest felt about jude

Sadie: you really love her?

Kwest: like my own sister

Sadie: i already miss her being messy and funny and everything

Kwest: me too, he kissed her on the lips. kissed judes forhead told her they loved her and went back to the waithing room. then

darius&portia, Jamie&kat, mason&spied, kyle&wally, yevette went back in with stewert and don went back in with vicky then everyone but her mom, dad, sadie,and kwest went home

Kwest: ima be right back, he wiped his tears. sadie never knew he was as close to jude as he was, but she understood, jude was so likeable

---------------------------------------------

outside

Maitland: hello?

Kwestcrying: let me talk to tommy mait

Maitland: are you crying K.K. maitland always called tommy T.T. and kwest K.K.

Kwest: just please

Maitland: k, TOOMMMMYYY KWEST IS ON THE PHONE

Tommy: ok

Maitland: hes crying too

tommy gave her a weird look

Tommy: hey kwest

Kwest: tommy it's it's

Tommy: why are you crying?

Kwest:jude is in the the hos...hospital, she got hit by a car, and is in coma noone knows when she'll be out

Tommy: WHAT?

Kwest: you gotta come back, something worse could happen, you know what im talking about

Tommy: i gotta go. he hung up and started to cry

Maitland: he T.T. i just put mylah to bed and, why are you crying also?

Tommy: jude is in coma, were packing, selling the house and moving back to canada

Maitland: what about mylah

Tommy: i'll just have to get over it and tell everyone. she pulled him in a hug and cried with him

Maitland: it's ok she'll wake up soon

----------------------------------------------------

the next day

hospital

Dr.: you four can go home and clean up and eat and everything, then come back, if she wakes up i will defintily call you all

MH: uh okay but maybe only a hour

Dr.:that's good, try not to stress, shes doing really well she may wake up

MH: thanks

they went to the harrison household cleaned up and ate a homecooked meal

----------------------------------------------------

montana

Lawyer:okay they sold the house

Tommy: that fast?

Lawyer: yep. the next door neighbors decided to buy it. they said it was nicer and bigger

Tommy: okay

Lawyer: so sign here. and then there is your money

Tommy: ok thanks

Lawyer: what are you gonna do with all that money?

Tommy: buy my old house back

Maitland: you had a appartment

Tommy: i had a house before i got the appartment and thought it was too big for me, so i sold it

Maitland: isent someone living in it

Tommy: nope its up for sale again, i looked it up on the internet, it'll be big enough for us 3

Lawyer: it's been a plesure doing business with you, have a safe trip to canada

Tommy: thanks

Lawyer: if you need anything here is my card

tommy took the card and him mylah and maitland got in the plane

---------------------------------------

hospital

Maitland: i'll stay with mylah you go see jude

Tommy: k then you can go see her

Maitland: ok

tommy walked up to the nurse

Nurse: hello how can i help you sir?

Tommy: id like to see jude harrison please

Nurse: just a second. she typed a few things on the computer in front of her

Nurse: Jude Harrsion, room 252, floor 2

Tommy: thanks

-----------------------------------------

harrison home

MH: ready to go?

Mr.H: yep

SandK:lets go

------------------------------------------

jude's room

tommy pulled a chair up to her bed sat down grabbed her hand, and started crying

Tommy: jude, im so sorry i hurt you, but please just please wake up, i love you so much, i thought about you all the time, jude dont give up okay. he kissed her hand and stared at her lifeless pale face

-------------------------------------------

waiting room

Kwest: maitland? why are you here with Mylah?

Maitland: uhhhh

Sadie: whos mylah?

Mylah: ME! cousin maityland wheres daddy?

Sadie: cousin? DADDY!

Maitland: uhhhh i...we..just came back to live, with mylah

MH: who is that?

Maitland: tommy's little girl

MH: jude's not

Maitland: nooooo jude is not the mother, she died, thats why tommy left

MH: oh what a relief

Sadie: yea

while maitland and kwest was explaining the story

tommy was talking to jude

Tommy: i'd give anything for you jude, your my life, akong with maitland and mylah, i need you jude, please wake up

jude groaned eyes still closed, his eyes shifted from her hands to her face

Tommy: jude open you eyes

Jude:mmmmm

Tommy: jude baby come on

Jude: t..tommy?

Tommy: it's me girl, open your eyes

Jude: don't...be...mad...at me please, she said her eyes still closed

Tommy: what?

Jude: i...thought..iloved...jord...an...but...i...i...love you

Tommy: i love you too, but open your eyes please

jude softly and very very slowly opened her eyes

Tommy: i love you so much. he cried again

Jude: yea yea. she tried to laugh but failed because she had a bad cut on her side

Tommy:i gotta tell you something

Jude: kiss me first i need to feel your lips

Tommy: ok. he started smiling and stopped crying

they shared a plain kiss on the lips for about a minute

Tommy: ok now i need to tell you something very important

Jude: k. she sat up slowly

Tommy: about why i left in the first place

Jude: go ahead

Tommy:well 4 and 1/2 years after portia i met someone i loved and she got pregnant and had a kid and told

me i was not allowed to see her, because i said i couldent handle a kid then she died and left the house and mylah to me, shes 4 and a half in two weeks

jude started crying

Jude: WHAT you have a kid and dident tell me

Tommy: i couldent tell anyone but kwest jude im so sorry, please forgive me, i love you so much

Jude: but why dident you tell me you loved me before you left and left me misrable, or told where you were going and answered my calls. WHY

Tommy: i wanted to more than anything

Jude: why are you here?

Tommy: i couldent live with myself if something more horrible happened, jude maitland myalh and i are moving in to my old house i had before my appartment

Jude: what about me? you just gonna have your nice little family without me?

Tommy: well your mom and don are at your house sadie's gonna be at college soon so i was hoping you could move in with us

you'll be 18 soon

Jude: and what? take care of mylah while maitland is at school

Tommy: NO! because i need you, with me always

Jude: i'll think about it just let me see my mom,dad sadie and kwest oh and maitland

Tommy: fine i'll see you later. he got up to leave

Jude: no good-bye kiss?

Tommy: i thought you were mad at me

Jude: suprised yes mad no, i understand, now kiss me before i get grumpy

Tommy: my pleasure, they kiss

---------------------------------------------

waiting room

Tommy: sadie kwest maitland mrandmsharrison jude wants to see you

MH: what?

Tommy: jude wants to see the five of you

Sadie: shes awake?

Tommy: yes

Dr.: ms.harrison, visiting policy is 2 at a time but shes real strong and healthy and happy so all 7 of you can go in, she'll be able to handle it

Alleceptmylah:thanks

--------------------------------------------

judes room

30 minutes later

Jude: aww i feel so loved

Maitland: can someone give me a ride to the hotel since the paperwork isent all done with the house and we cant move in yet

Sadie: me and kwest can

Maitland: k thanks

Kwest: bye red see you tomorrow

Jude: but im blonde

Kwest: so im just used to red

Jude: k bye guys

Sadie:bye love ya

MH: well im gonna head home too

MrH: me also

Jude: bye love yall

MHandMrH:love you

Tommy: what a long day

Jude:i'll say

Tommy: i love you

Jude: i love you too

mylah was asleep in the chair and her eyes fluttered open

Mylah: daddy?

Tommy: im right here. he picked her up

Mylah: daddy thats the pretty lady from the picture

Tommy: yep

tommy was whispering something in mylahs ear

Mylah: daddy said will you come liveded with us?

Jude: ...

**A/N: ooooo how is jude gonna tell jordan she fell out of love and back in with tommy, will jude say yes to mylah,will jordan be furious or crushed? find out on chapter 14. -love ya all,brit**


	15. Good And Bad Wounds

**A/N:hey ppls im back and i do have to say i am burnt like a lobster, me and my cousin had so much fun, we went to this place called "yogi bear's jellystone camp resort" and when we got there in the lobby i dident say nething to yogi and he snatched my lemonade, but he gave it back cas i was practically panting from the hotness, and we totally flirted when he took off his head, then a bunch of little brats had to come and ruin all of my flirtieness fun. anyways here goes**

**(yogi was 15 hehe)**

**Disclaimer:i do not own instant star just mylah maitland and jordan. Info: severe language later in chapter**

**Chapter 15: Bad And Good Wounds**

Mylah: daddy said will you come liveded with us?

Jude: uhhh i have to think about it...

Tommy: come on jude please

Jude: kay stop begging

Mylah: YAY! jude. she grasped jude

Jude: she is so cute tommy

Mylah:at our old house daddy talkeded about you all the time, and one night he crieded

Jude: aww really tommy?

Tommy: i missed you like hell

Mylah covered her mouth

Mylah: you said a bad word daddy

Tommy: sorry mymy

Jude: so mylah you wanna watch a movie on the t.v.?

Mylah: yes please

Jude: k

the 3 of them watched a movie and mylah fell asleep in the bed next to jude

Judewhispering: i dont know how to tell jordan

Tommy: we'll figure out a way

Jude: only 2 weeks left for my 18th birthday, yay

Tommy: yep i was just thinking of what to get you

Jude: ooo tell me

Tommy: nope, but me and mylah should get back to the hotel

Jude: ok

Tommy scooped sleeping mylah out of the bed

Tommy: i love you. he kissed her hard, with mylah still in his arms

Jude: love you too bye

Tommy: see ya tomorrow

five munites later

Jordan: knock knock

jordan walked over with flowers and sat them in the corner of judes room with the others

Jude: hey

Jordan: i came as soon as i heard. he sat down and moved in for a kiss but jude turned away

Jude: we need to talk

Jordan: what about?

Jude: uh well umm i

Jordan: your kinda scaring me

Jude: well i fell out of love

Jordan: with tommy, that's great, you finally moved on

Jude: no with you. she said sympathetically

Jordan:...

Jude: im so sorry jordan

Jordan: oh i dont want your sympathy, i just dont know why you'd wanna go back to him over me

Jude: jordan come on, dont be that way

Jordan: no jude! your stupid for picking him over me! im gonna be that way DAMN IT!. he went over and kicked the flowers he bought her causing the vase to break.

Jude: GET OUT NOW!

Jordan: fuck you bitch! i hate you!

Jude: NOW JORDAN!

Jordan: your nothing but a slut! you just want pity! and you wont get it from me damn it!

Jude: you think your hurting my feelings jordan! YOUR NOT! because your a fucking liar!

Jordan: DONT CALL ME A LIAR!

Jude: im not a bitch, or slut, and i dont want none of your fucking pity damn it! and you are a liar! GET OUT NOW!

Jordan: no, cause you cant do anything. he put a chair under the door knob, so noone could get in

Jude: you think i cant walk just because i have a dislocated shoulder

Jordan: oh thats not all your gonna have after im finished

jude got up and backed away

Jude: leave me alone jordan

Jordan: you should have picked me bitch. he reached in his pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife

Jude: DONT!

he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, he kissed her with force, she tried to break away but he was too strong

Jordan: dont worry im just gonna slice your pretty little throat, i just wanted a little goodbye kiss

Judecrying: please jordan dont, please

Jordan: oh but why, if i cant have you noone can

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Tommy: jude i left my phone in the room, let me in

Jordan: make a sound and i stab you in the heart instead of slicing your neck

jude cried silently into his hand

Tommy: JUDE? LET ME IN NOW!

jude bit his hand causing him to yelp in pain

Jordan: you BITCH!. jordan was about two inches away from killing her when the chair snapped in half and tommy and two other strong male docters burst in and tommy grabbed jude while the docters grabbed jordan, and took the knife

Tommy: im taking her home, i dont care when she gets discharged

Dr.:you need to discuss with her docter first

Tommy: fine!

tommy and jude walked down the hall to find her docter

Dr.: hello miss.harrison, mr.quincy

Tommy: can i take her home after what happened please?

Dr.: sure she should be fine. here are some pain killers for her shoulder

Tommy: thanks

---------------------------------------

in the car

Tommy: mylah is at the hotel with mait, im glad i came back for my phone

Jude:... she was still crying

Tommy: he dident do anything did he

Jude: n..no... he just threatened to kill me

Tommy: okay, your moving in with us tomorrow

Jude: okay

Tommy:i love you so much jude

Jude: i love you too

Tommy: maitland is almost finished with her album

Jude: thats good

Tommy: yup

---------------------------------------------

hotel room

Mylah: cousin maityland?

Maitland: yes?

Mylah: i like jude

Maitland: me too

Mylah: who is she?

Maitland: well she is daddys girlfriend

Mylah: shes pretty

Maitland:yea she is

Mylah: hehehe

Maitland:your so silly. she started tickeling the toddler. tommy and jude walked in

Mylah: daddy, jude your here

Jude: hey mylah, hey maitland

Maitland: hey

Tommy: mylah you can sleep with maitland and jude can sleep with me tonight

Maitland: fine with me

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:i am skipping ahead two weeks to judes 18th birthday**

at the new house

Maitland:wake up jude

Jude: mmmmm

Maitland:unless you want a 4 year old jumping on you i suggest you wake up

Jude: finnnneeeeee

Maitland: oh and happy birthday

Jude: thanks

---------------------------------------------------

in kitchen

TandMy: happy birthday

Jude: thanks

Maitland: i woke her up

Tommy: w/e lets just eat these j pancakes and eggs

Jude: yummmmm

Mylah: yum yum eat it up

they laugh and eat

Tommy: so mylah why dont you go help jude pick something out to wear and dont come back for about 15 minutes

Jude: why?

Tommy: i gotta talk to mait

Jude: fine lets go mylah

Mylah:okay

Tommy: okay mait what do you think of this present? he pulled out a silver chain with a heart locket on it

Maitland: thats beautiful tommy

Tommy: read inside

Maitland: jude, your my everything, i want to love you forever, i will never leave your side- love, tommy

Tommy: cheesy?

Maitland: no way, its perfect

Tommy: kay, sadie's gonna pick you and mymy up and take you shopping

Maitland: AWSOME!

Tommy: dont wear heels

Maitland: why not?

Tommy: sadie is worse than you

Maitland: i'll just wear flip flops then

HONK HONK

Tommy: she's here go get mylah

Maitland: kay love you bye

Tommy: love you too

mylah and maitland left to go shopping

Jude: who was that?

Tommy: sadie's taking the girls shopping

Jude: oh

Tommy: go in the bedroom please

Jude: i was already in there for 17 minutes precisely not 15

Tommy: just go

Jude: k, they kissed and she went back in the room

DING DONG

Tommy: i'll get it, dont come out

Jude: W/E JACKASS

he laughed and answered the door (dg means delivery guy)

DG: delivery for tom quincy

Tommy: thanks

DG: sign here

Tommy: thanks again

DG: whoever gets these sure must be special

Tommy: she is

DG: well bye

Tommy: bye

tommy prepaired the dining room with dim candles white lilies and daises, jude's favorite and set the table with champagne glasses and plates and one long rectangle box, all though he had another BIG surprise in store for her, he knew she dident expect the second one, he finished cooking dinner

Tommy: okay jude come in the dining room

Jude: ohh tommy its so beautiful, and the food looks so good

Tommy: i know

Jude: YAY!

they ate

Tommy: okay open your present

Jude:alright. she read it aloud and her eyes welled up

Tommy: dont cry yet i got one more gift, noone else seen but me and well kwest cause he bought it for me

Jude: okay stop blabbing

Tommy: Sorry im just nervous, he pulled out a second box, she opened it

Tommy: jude,

**A/N: MUAHHHHAAAAAHAAAA sorry i just had to do it. is jude sad, happy,mad? review please, ooooo i wanna go camping again to see hot yogi hehe R&R, come on push it you know you wanna do it**


	16. Shocked Much?

**A/N:hey homies, thanks for reviewing,i hope you like what i have in store (laughs evily), well anyways here goes,and mylahs b-day is the same day as my 4 year old cousin's R&R please**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star just maitland and mylah, and jordan (jordan is only in the chapter for a little while)**

**Chapter 16: Shocked Much?**

Jude:okay stop blabbing

Tommy: sorry im just nervous, he pulled out a second box, she opened it

Tommy: jude, are you okay?

Jude: uhhh t...tommy

--------------------------------------------------

harrison household

MrH:thanks for calling me over here vick, where is don?

MH:he's working

MrH: you stay here i'll handle this

MH: okay but be careful

MrH:dont worry

MH: stuert, even though we're divorced, i still care about you

MrH: me too, i'll be back

stuert walked two doors down to see jordan sitting on the porch, he grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against

the wooden door to his house

Jordan: whoa now mr.h what are you doing?

MrH: my daughter told me what you did to her 2 weeks ago

Jordan: i dident do shit man

MrH: stop lying, if you EVER touch,talk or threaten my daghter again, you will pay BIG

stuert released his grip on the 18 year old and walked away

---------------------------------------------------

mall

Maitland: i wonder what other gift tommy got jude?

Sadie: all i know is that kwest bought it, right kwest?

Kwest: hey im just here to carry the bags

Sadie: come on

Maitland: yea tell us what you bought for him to give her

Kwest: well i promised not to tell, but it's a girls best friend

Maitland: jewlery? i already saw the necklace he got her, but he bought it

Kwest: uhh well i cant say anything else so figure it out yourselves

Mylah: westy?

Kwest: yea mymy?

Mylah: tell me what daddy got jude

Kwest: can you keep a secret?

Mylah: yep! she nodded her head fast as she answered

Sadie: how come only she gets to know

Maitland: YEA! maitland protested

Kwest: she is a 4 year old, and i cant trust you 2

he whispered in her ear

Mylah: wow, another one?

Kwest: yes another one

Mylah: she'll loveded it

Sadie: what?

Mylah: i can't tell, westy told me not to

Maitland: darn it

------------------------------------------------------

dining room

Tommy: jude?

Jude: y...yea?

Tommy: im scared of losing you again, so im gonna get it over with

Jude: you mean this is a

Tommy: yea it is

jude began crying

Tommy: Jude Elisabeth Harrison, Will You Marry Me? Will You Be Mylah's Step Mother?

Jude:... she couldent speak

Tommy: please jude i love you so much i cant lose you again, i lost you once and almost twice, please baby, marry me

Jude: YES!YES!YES!OH MY GOD!

Tommy: thank you

Jude: i love you so much, tommy. she was crying. he took the silver 5 karet diamond ring with small accenting diamonds around the biggest one on her finger

Tommy: i love you too, future mrs.quincy

Jude: i gotta call sadie

Tommy: it can wait. he picked her up bride style and took her to their bedroom

-----------------------------------------------------

mall

Mylah: westy, im sleepy

Maitland: you are?

Kwest: well uh i dont think we can go home yet

Maitland: why not? im tired too, from all this shopping

Kwest: well im pretty sure jude and tommy are making music

Sadie: who cares my feet hurt

Maitland: sadie, listen, they are making.music.

Sadie: oohhhhhhhh, mylah daddy and jude are making music

Mylah: but westy i thought you said daddy was

Kwest: well most people wanna make music after something like that

Mylah: okie dokie, hokie pokie, kwesty westy

they all laughed

Sadie: uh maitland watch mylah im gonna go to the bathroom, come on kwest

Kwest: fine

hallway in the mall

Kwest: this isent the bathroom

Sadie: why are jude and tommy making music?

Kwest: why do you and i make music?

Sadie: cause we love eachother and want too

Kwest: exactly

Sadie: come on kwest, tell me why they are alone and why mylah said "another one"

Kwest: t is gonna kill me but, another, another mom

sadie's jaw hit the ground

Sadie: seriously?

Kwest: yea he told me he dident wanna lose her ever again

Sadie: awwww how sweet

Kwest: yea the ring is beautiful, you would love it

Sadie: how much was it?

Kwest:17,999 dollars

Sadie: WOW thats alot of money

-------------------------------------------------------

bedroom

tommy had his hands wrapped around her small waist, and her head was on his shoulder, his free hand was stroking her hair

Jude: i love my ring

Tommy: me too

Jude: if kwest got it then howd he know what one to get

Tommy: because it's custom made, your the only one who has it

Jude: wow, i love you mr.quincy

Tommy: i love you mrs.quincy

Jude: thats future mrs.quincy to you mr.

Tommy: hehe. what do you think of adopting mymy?

Jude: instead of just being her step mom?

Tommy: yes

Jude: sure, if she wants that

Tommy: we'll talk to her when they all get back

Jude: well i guess we better get dressed

Tommy: yea, first did you have a good birthday?

Jude: the best. they kissed and got dressed, fixed their hair that was everywhere

----------------------------------------------------------

they were in the livingroom watching Kicking & Screaming

Mylah: we're home daddy

Maitland: yep

Sadie: let me me see it jude

Jude: elaberate please

Sadie: i made kwest spill

Tommy: kwest!

Kwest: what i told mylah, and then sadie made me tell her

Maitland: and i know NOTHING

Jude: here. she held out her left hand, when the sun hit the diamond it caught everyones eyes, even mylah's

Mylah: ooo pretty ring

Tommy: yea

Kwest: well i guess we will get going now

Sadie: bye guys

All: bye

Maitland: congrats guys, wheres the champagne

Tommy: you cant have none mait

Maitland: why not?

Tommy: your 14

Maitland: grrrrrr

Tommy: can we talk alone please mait?

Maitland: fine i gotta go check my e-mail anyway

Jude: thanks mait

Tommy: okay jude let's pick a date

Jude: how bout some time next year

Tommy: yea, what about...May 15

Jude: i like that date

Tommy: 12 days after mymy's 5th birthday

Jude: cool, so about adopting?

Tommy: after the wedding, we can do it

Jude: alright and i'll be 19 also

Tommy: MYLAH COME HERE PLEASE

Mylah: yes daddy? she came running in the room

Tommy: after daddy and jude get married she will be your step-mommy

Mylah: okay

Tommy: well do you want jude to be your mommy or step-mommy?

Mylah: huh?

Tommy: jude can adopt you and be your new mommy

Mylah: ok, she can be my new mommy

Jude: ok

Mylah: daddy when are you getting marrieded

Tommy: next year, soon after your 5th birthday

Mylah: can i start calling jude mommy before that?

Tommy: ask her

Jude: sure mymy

Mylah: yay j...mommy

Jude and tommy smiled and jude almost got tears in her eyes

Mylah: i love you daddy and mommy

Tommy:we love you too

----------------------------------------------

kwest's house

Sadie: i cant believe they are getting married

Kwest: me either, and i think T's thinking of jude adopting mylah after the wedding

Sadie: wow jude a mother

Kwest: yea i know

Sadie: she cant even cook, but when is the wedding?

Kwest: i dont know

--------------------------------------------------

next day at tommy's house

Jude: hey tommy, when are you and mymy leaving?

Tommy: actully right now, i'll be back to help in fifteen minutes

Jude: ok i'll see you and sades later

Mylah: bye mommy and cousin maityland

JandM:bye

fifteen minutes later

Sadie: hey jude, maitland you guys ready to plan?

Tommy: yup sadie thanks for letting kwest watch mymy

Sadie: no prob he said he'd rather play with mylah than help plan a wedding

Jude: really?

Sadie: really, now let's get to work

**A/N: so is it to sudden for them to be engaged? please review me of what you guys think! love ya- brit**


	17. Planning

**A/N: hey guys, i hope you like my new chapter, thanks for your reviews, please please please give me some ideas cause i am totally having writers block**

**Disclaimer:i do not own instant star or any of the characters, just mylah and maitland Info: this chapter is mostly planning of the wedding.**

**Chapter 17: Planning**

Sadie: really, now let's get to work

Tommy: oh boy

Maitland: color scheme, destination, theme, food, appearance, all that stuff first

Jude: what colors do you like tom?

Tommy: uuuummm, you pick the colors

Jude:o-k, white and deep dark red?

Tommy: i like those

Sadie: oh hold on i bought a color guide

she pulled out a thick wedding magazine and showed it to tommy and jude

Jude: those are definately the colors i want

Tommy: me too

Sadie: where should it be?

Jude: uhh tommy you pick this one

Tommy: how about plain ol' church, cause i can't think of anything else

Jude: ok that's fine with me

Maitland: now for the theme

TandJ: no special theme

Sadie: FINE! be boring

they all laugh

Jude: FOOD! my favorite part

Tommy: HEY! i thought saying i do should be your favorite

Jude: food first then i do

Tommy: you and food, how do you stay so skinny?

Jude: that's for me to know and for you to NOT find out

Tommy: oh just pick out some food

Jude: pop tarts and rockstar energy drinks, and latte's

Tommy: NO WAY! simple foods like ordervs and stuff (did i spell that correctly?)

Jude:i know, home cooking

Tommy: yeah. as long as we can have some tortiere (correction?)

Jude:ok

Sadie: dress shopping, YAY!

Tommy: what about tux shopping?

Sadie: who's your best man?

Tommy: kwest DUH

Sadie: you and kwest can do that part

Maitland: YAY dress shopping

Sadie: we are totally related i think

Jude: ok sades you my maid of honer

Sadie: YAY

Jude: mait you'll be behind her, then portia, and i cant think of any other girls

Tommy: what about kat?

Jude: she is still mad at me about jamie

Tommy: oh well one less dress to buy

Jude: your full of it quincy, or WAIT

Tommy: what?

Jude: what is your last name?

Maitland: mine is Mascillen (pronounced mass-illen)

Jude: oh yours is different then tommy's though right?

Tommy: you will be Jude Harrison-Quincy

Jude: why can't you tell me your real last name?

Tommy: sadie leave the room

Sadie: why?

Tommy: cause i dont want anyone to know

Sadie: fine, i'll be in the bathroom fixing my hair

after sadie is out of the room

Tommy: k only my family and kwest know my last name now you

Jude: continue

Tommy: when i was 14 my dad left and said it was because of me, that i joined some groupie, gay, pop star, self-centered boy band

and that he dident want a son like that, he said he would never have a son like me, i was a disgrace against my family, i was disgusting and he never wanted to speak to me again, he even said he dident love me anymore

tommy was in tears by now

Tommy: then my mom got re-married and her husband adopted me, and he has been my dad ever since, his name was Robert Paeton Quincy, he was happy for me and actually loved me more than my real father ever did, he was always there for me. family ask ocasionally about my REAL father and i say "what real father?" Robert Quincy is my father is what i'd say to them

Jude: im sorry

Maitland: he always deny's his real father

Jude: what was his name?

Tommy: who? my dad? robert is his name

Maitland: see what i mean

Jude: tom im serious

Tommy: Miguel Lewis

Jude: oh

Tommy: ready to get back to planning?

Jude: sure. she said kind of confused and angry tommy's real father practically gave him up

Maitland: SADIE STOP FIXING YOUR HAIR

tommy and jude laughed

Sadie: ok when are we gonna go dress shopping?

Jude: not now it's to early, our wedding is next year

Tommy: yeah we can plan the rest out another day

Sadie: ok im ready to go home anyway

Tommy: let's go

Jude: bye

Tommy: your coming with me to get mylah and take sadie home

Jude: why?

Tommy: well when were you planning on telling your parents?

Jude: after the wedding. she said with nervousness and sacasticness

Tommy: no, we are telling them tonight, and about the adoption

Jude: fine. she pouted

Maitland: what about me and maitland?

Tommy: you girls are coming too

Jude: i'll call my dad and tell him to meet me at my "old" house

Tommy: good let's go

the 4 of them left in the hummer (for space) and picked mylah up from kwest's and sadie's appartment (hehe)

Mylah: DADDY. she leaped in his arms

Tommy: hey angel-cakes

Sadie: im staying home, i dont wanna see a fight

Kwest: good luck you guys

Jude: we will need it

Tommy: yea i hope you guys come visit me in the hospital

Sadie: stop making such a big deal tom, it won't be THAT bad

Tommy: hahaha

----------------------------------------------------------

vicky and don's house

Stuert: hello vicky, hello don

Vicky: hey stu, yevette

Yevette: hello

Don: well jude and whoever should be here any minute

Stuert: it's tommy

Don: sorry

Jude: mom, dad?

Stuert: in here sweety

Jude: hey mom dad yevette and don

All: hey

Jude: you all remember Maitland and Mylah right?

Vicky: yea from the hospital

Maitland: hi

Mylah: hi people

they all smile

Vicky: have a seat

maitland sits in a chair and puts mylah in her lap, tommy sits beside stuert and yevette on the arm of the loveseat because it only had two coushins and jude sits on the the third cushion of the couch

Jude: ok me and tommy need to talk to you guys

Vicky: go ahead

Jude: we are engaged to get married next year

Vicky: WHAT?

Stuert: congratulations guys

Yevette: i wish you two the best

Don: me too

JandT: thanks

Jude: mom?

her mom was angry

Vicky: you are way too young jude

Jude: i'll be nine-teen mom

Vicky: seven years is alot

Jude: well dad is six years older than you

Vicky: it's different

Jude: W/E mom, why can't you be like everyone else and be happy for us?

Tommy: Mrs.Harrison i think we are making a very good decision

Vicky: this is just too soon, she just turned 18

Jude: dad can tommy and i talk to you alone for a minute?

Stuert: sure sweety

outside...

Jude: dad, since mom went crazy over the engagement part we are just gonna tell you this part for now

Stuert: what?

Jude: sometime after we are married, im gonna adopt mylah and be her mother

Stuert: wow jude that's great

Tommy: yea she even asked me if she could start calling her mommy now

Jude: yep im surprised she dident say anything in front of mom

Stuert: when do you plan on telling your mother?

Jude: after the wedding and the honeymoon, i guess

Stuert: so she will have 6 grand parents?

Tommy: no just 4 like most kids, her mother's parents died 1 year before she was born

Stuert: oh i see, well im glad to be a grandad

Jude: ok, im glad you married yevette, i really warmed up to her

Stuert: thanks jude

Tommy: so i guess we better get inside

Jude: yea

inside...

Vicky: JUDE!

Jude: uhh yea m...mom

Vicky: why did mylah just say where is daddy and MOMMY

mylah started crying in maitlands lap

Jude: mom stop yelling your scaring mylah

Vicky: why is she calling you mommy?

Jude: sigh. well after the wedding im gonna adopt her, that's why

Vicky: excuse me?

Jude: come here mymy

mylah came over to jude and she picked her up

Jude: mom if you cant be happy for me like everyone else then fine, i really dont care, if you dont wanna come to the wedding i dont care, if you dont want mylah to call you grams, grandma, nana, or w/e i dont care, ok i just dont care anymore

Vicky: jude...

Jude: tommy mymy and me will be in the car waiting

Tommy: ok

jude walked out with mylah in her arms

Tommy: thanks everyone, for ecepting the engagement, come on maitland

Maitland: k, it was nice meeting you all

Stuert: bye you guys

Yevette: good-bye

Don: bye, congrats

Tommy: thanks

Vicky: bye tommy

Tommy: bye

**A/N: i know it sucked dident it? w/e i did the best i could, there are just alot of family problems, my aunt and uncle have cancer and i have been worrying, cause they are like 60something, i'll try to post a better chapter -love ya, brit**


	18. Planning Pt2

**A/N: hey ppl, i bet you all thought stuert would be mad instead of vicky dident you? hahaha, thanks for your reviews**

**i hope you like this chapter- oh yeah did you like robert paeton? is it a cute name? lol**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star just mylah and maitland**

**Chapter 18: Planning Pt.2**

in the car...

Tommy: jude, your mom will realize we are doing the right thing, and be happy for us

Jude: i hope your right

Tommy: aren't i always

Maitland: you wish, let's go home

at home...

tommy picked sleeping mylah out of her booster seat as jude unlocked the door

Tommywhispering: im gonna go put mylah in bed

Jude:ok

JudePOV: omg! im gonna be mylah's mom, i hope mom changes her mind about me and tommy

MaitlandPOV: WOW im gonna be related to jude, she is really cool

Tommy: hey jude?

Jude: uhh huh? she answered not really paying attention since she was looking at wedding gowns in the book sadie got for her

Tommy: what kind of dress do you want?

Jude: yea sure. she said still not paying attention

Tommy: juuuddddeeeee pay attention

Jude: oh yea sorry

Tommy: what kind of dress are you wanting?

Jude: if it doesent have lots of lace and frillie ruffles im fine

Tommy: seen one you liked yet?

Jude: a couple, look at this one. she handed him the book then he glanced over at the dress jude liked.

it was snow white with a corset style it was strapless with a long train at the end, the model wearing it had a figure almost the same as jude's so she thought it would look good on her as well. the veil the model had on came just below the knees and had a beautiful tiara to hold it in place

Tommy: wow this one is great

Jude: i think i want that one

Tommy: ok, guess what?

Jude: what?

Tommy: sadie told me she was throwing you a bachelorette party

Judemumbling: with a stripper?

Tommy: what?

Jude: oh nothing

Tommy: w/e

Jude: soooooo what about you?

Tommy: i think kwest is gonna plan me one

Jude: i bet mait will have fun

Tommy: yea but if there is a stripper she cant go

Jude: why not?

Tommy: maitland is only 14

Jude: so i saw one when i was 14 too

Tommy: what?

Jude: uh you werent supposed to hear that

Tommy: explain please

Jude: well me and sadie saw one at this party my aunt threw

Tommy: oh ok

Jude: so you see any tux' you like?

Tommy: do we really have to plan this? we are getting married next year you know

Jude: FINE

Tommy: remeber that day you kept saying fine over and over again

Jude: so what? i was stressed from you know what

Tommy: w/e

Jude: let's go do something

Tommysmirking: really

Jude: haha there is a 4 year old and a 14 year old in the house

Maitland: what about us? she asked walkng into the room

Jude: you know the usual thoughts of tommy

Maitland: oh well the other day mymy asked K.K. what you guys were doing and he said you guys were "making music"

tommy and jude start laughing

Mylah: mommy, daddy, cousin maityland im hungry. she walked in rubbing her eyes

Tommy: what do you want to eat mymy?

Mylah: POP TARTS!

Jude: hey shes starting to take after me

Tommy: oh god

Jude: hehe, come on mylah you can have some pop tarts

Mylah: yay!

in the kitchen...

Mylah: mommy?

Jude: yea mymy

Mylah: since your not my real mommy yet, why dont you have a little baby

jude choked on her water she was sipping

Jude: uh mymy i am too young to be having a baby right now

Mylah: o-k. she said with a disapointed look on her angelic face

Jude: sorry but maybe in about 3 or 4 or better yet maybe 5 years ok?

Mylah: okie dokie hokie pokie mommy wommy

jude laughed at her soon-to-be step daughter. then tommy walked in

Tommy: hey girls

Jude: uh mymy we'll be right back, tommy come on

Tommy: o-k

they went into their bedroom. tommy smirked again

Jude: seriously, mylah just told me we should have our own kid

Tommy: WHAT jude we cant have a kid your too young

Jude: exactly i told her maybe in about 3, 4, or 5 years

Tommy: good because that is too much to deal with

Jude: im ready for the day to be over

Tommy: well we had dinner about an hour and 1/2 ago, so we can go to bed early. he wiggled his eyebrows

Jude: like i said earlier your full of it quincy

Tommy: so what, ima go put mylah to bed

Jude: i'll be waiting. she said sarcastically, so he would hurry back

20 minutes later

Jude: what took you so long? jude asked under the covers flipping through the channels

Tommy: well i had to tell mymy a story so she would go to sleep then i checked on mait to see if she was asleep, which luckily she was.

Jude: good. tommy turned off the T.V. locked the door, and then hit the light switch, and tried to find his way to the bed, he hit the side of it and almost fell, he then got in beside her

Tommy: very good. they started making out and one thing leads to another and then to ANOTHER. then they fell asleep in each-others arms comfertbally (correction?) under the covers then it starts storming. they are still asleep

Mylah: daddy let me in please

they woke up and scurried around the room for missing clothes

Tommy: ok. he opened the door

Mylah: im scareded

Tommy: come on you can sleep with us

Jude: uh tommy, aybemay eway eednay otay hangecay hetay heetssay irstfay (pig latin)(just review if you dont know what it says)

Tommy: oh yea hold on mylah

after they were done...

Jude: ok mylah who is sleeping in the middle?

Mylah: me becauseded im scareded of the storm

Jude: ok climb in sweety. she scooted over, mylah climbed in between the two

Mylah: nighty night

JandT: good-night

Tommy: night jude

Jude: night tom

Tommy: i love you girls

JandM: you too

next morning...

Judewhispering: tommy wake up

Tommy: mmmm i dont want to

Jude: tommy dont make me jump on you. just as she said that mylah woke up

Judewhispering: sorry, wanna wake up daddy?

Mylah: yeah

Jude: ok jump on him and tickle him

mylah pounced on tommy and started tickeling his sides

Tommy: stop... pleaaassee. he said between laughs

Mylah: ok daddy, mommy told me to do it

Tommy: oh did she

Jude: hey your supposed to be on my side mymy

Tommy: oh your in for it...3 second head start

Jude: ahhhhh come on mylah. she scooped her up and ran with her in her arms. she ran in the first room she could find. maitland's room. her and mylah jumped on the empty side of her bed

Maitland: go the hell away. she put the pillow on her head

Tommy: excuse me

Maitland: i was up all night chatting to very hot boys, jude but don't tell tommy k?

Tommy: im not jude

Maitland jumped up: uhh i was just joking

Tommy:...

**A/N: oooo maitland is in trouble, or is she? oh and next chapter since you asked maitland will kinda sorta find someone**

**see ya -love ya all, brit**


	19. Happy

**A/N: hey everyone, on june 6th 2006 and my uncle died, if you dident know 6 6 6 is a very bad day in the bible, i may not update much because i am trying to help out with my aunt, they both have cancer and have been married 41 years. PLEASE R&R**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star, or any of the characters judt maitland mylah and nick**

**Chapter 19: Happy**

Tommy: you were just kidding?

Maitland: thats me maitland the kidder. she laughed nervously

Tommy: mait you don't even know these guys, they could be child molesters for all you know!

Jude: mymy come on let's go fix some breakfast

Mylah: ok mommy. jude and mylah left to go fix food and give the two arguing cousins privacy

Maitland: IM SORRY

Tommy: i don't want you talking to guys on the internet anymore

Maitland: can i at least talk to guys at my school?

Tommy: as long as you know them i guess

Maitland: yay i love you T.T.

Tommy: i love you too

Maitland: let's go eat

Tommy: i swear you and jude con only think about food

Maitland: no i think about food, shoes, clothes, shopping, and of course boys

Tommy: w/e come on

Maitland: k smart ass

Tommy: im not the smart ass you are

maitland ignores him and goes in the kitchen to find mylah helping jude mix eggs

Mylah: morning cousin maityland

Maitland: moring mymy, jude

Jude: morning, tommy come finish breakfast

Tommy: no you need to learn

Jude: ass hole. mylah covered her mouth like she always does and chuckled

Tommy: jude you said a bad word

Jude: sorry mylah, i dident mean to

Mylah: ok. jude put the eggs in the pan and let them scramble while she got the toast out of the toaster then got the bacon

Jude: ok it's ready guys. they all ate in silence

Maitland: tommy nick called and asked if he can come over and hang out, can he?

Tommy: sure i guess

Jude: tommy i wanna go see mason, i want him to be a bridesmaid

Tommy: what. he laughed

Jude: just kidding, but i want him to be in the wedding

Tommy: ok we'll go see him

Mylah: i wanna go

Jude: k

they were getting in the car just as nick arrived. he and maitland went to her room

Nick: what's up?

Maitland: not much you?

Nick: same here. they were sitting on the bed next to eachother and nick got a little closer

Maitland: ni-. he kissed her, then they started making out staying in their sitting position

------------------------------------------

in the car... tommy was at the end of their street

Jude: tommy wait maitlnad has my phone, we need to go back and get it

Tommy: k. het backed the car all the way to the driveway

Jude: k

Tommy: i'll go get it

Jude: no i'll do it

she went back inside, when she got inside she went twards maitland's room

Jude: hey maitland can i...

they tore apart quickly

Maitland: uhhh jude what are you doing here?

Jude: you have my cell phone

Maitland: oh uh hold on. she got the phone off her computer desk and handed it to jude

Maitland: please don't tell tommy jude. she whispered

Jude: i won't, just be glad i came in here and not him, he almost did

Maitland: that was close

Jude: yea i wont tell him you guys are dating or w/e you are

Maitland: thanks

---------------------------------------------------

kwest and sadie's appartment

Kwest: im bored

Sadie: so are you getting tom a stripper?

Kwest: yea, you gettin' jude one?

Sadie: duh!

Kwest: im getting him a nurse

Sadie: well im getting her a fire fighter

Kwest: what do you think of me and you getting married after jude and tommy?

Sadie: what?

Kwest: yea, i wanna spend my life with you

Sadie: awwwwwwww

Kwest: i don't have a ring yet but i want to marry you

Sadie: how about a wedding this year?

Kwest: when?

Sadie: 1 month?

Kwest: cool, but you think tommy and jude will be mad?

Sadie: nah, probably happy

-------------------------------------------------------

vicky and don's house

Don: vicky, you should be happy for your daughter

Vicky: but tommy is just too old for her and he is her producer

Don: he isent to old she's 18 she is a adult now, and your gonna be a grandma

Vicky: i just always expected sadie to have kids and be married, not jude

Don: vick? why do you underestimate jude so much?

Vicky: i don't know her anymore, she always goes behind my back with things, she wrote that song how stong do you think i am, and i just feel im drifting away from her

Don: she is your daughter you need to love her no matter what she says or does to you or about you

Vicky: i know

Don: be happy for her

Vicky: she is 14 years older then that little girl, shes not mother matierial

Don: age is a number vicky, and you don't know how well of a mother she is, she loves that little girl i know she does, she told me that a week ago

Vicky: she told you that?

Don: she said she would do anything for her, and she loved her very much

Vicky: oh. she began feeling guilty about hings she said about jude and that she wasent happy for the couple

Vicky: i guess i am a little disapointed in jude but i am happy for both of them

Don: good

------------------------------------------------

in the car...

Jude: ok im ready to go

Tommy: k. they leave once again and go to mason's house

Mason: jude what are you doing here?

Jude: well i am gonna get married

Mason: WHAT? THAT'S GREAT!. he grabbed her and hugged her tight

Jude: thanks but can i breathe?

Mason: sorry, when is the wedding?

Jude: may 15, of next year

Mason: cool

Tommy: yea i want you o be a groom's man

Mason: alright, i'll do that

Mylah: hello mason

Mason: hey mylah

Jude: so you gonna invite us in or are we just gonna stand here

Mason: oh yea come in. they made their way inside and sat at the dining room table

Tommy: so...

Mason: i can't beleive you guys are finally getting married

Mylah: tell him daddy

Mason: tell me what?

Jude: im gonna adopt mymy after the wedding

Mason: cool, but aren't you only like 14 years older than her

Jude: yea but so what?

Mason: nothing, just saying

Jude: i guess we better get going

Jude: first, can i use your bathroom?

Mason: yea down the hall, 1st door to your left

Jude: k thanks

in bathroom...

Jude: hey, maitland if your still making out you better stop and get nick out of the house cause me and tommy are about to leave

Maitland: oh well ok then

Jude: alright bye.

Maitland: see ya

**A/N: sorry it's so short but i can't really write right now, im so depressed, my uncle was like my grandfather, i was really close to him, i'll try to make a better and longer chapter, goodnight, i gotta go to a visitation tomorrow -brit**


	20. Surprise!

**A/N: sorry i have not updated but ive been staying at my aunt's house, im having a real hard time right now. june is just not my month, my sister got a new car and they called and said she had to bring it back (she loved it so much she cried), my uncle died, ive been staying at my aunt who is laying guilt trips on everyone, my friend from kentucky came down to visit me, my sister is graduating tonight, and everything is just piling up higher and higher, my stress level is past the sky. so sorry for not posting that much. here goes... Info: Prepare for a BIG surprise**

**Chapter 20: Surprise!**

Jude: thanks mason, i guess we better get going

Mason: oh alright, come back soon

Jude: k, bye

Mason: again, congradulations

JandT: thanks, bye

--------------------------------------------------

In the car...

Tommy: everyone buckled in?

Mylah: im buckled

Jude: me too

halfway down the road tommy and jude heard mylah mumbling but dident really pay any attention

Mylah: DADDY MOMMY! tommy slammed the breaks

Jude: whats wrong baby?

Mylah: listen, missed, love, move,

Jude: yay! no more eds at the end

Tommy: mylha thats great but i almost had heart failure

Mylah: sorry daddy, i "love" you so "much"

Tommy: i love you too mymy, and good job on your words

Mylah: thank you daddy

Tommy: alright let's go home

Jude: joy. she said very nervous and sarcastic

Tommy: what?

Jude: oh nothing

Tommy: if you say so

Jude: k, quincy

Tommy: your almost a quincy too

Jude: and proud to be one

Tommy: who wouldent love to be married to me, i used to get proposed to all the time and still do

Jude: someone has a big head

Tommyinnocently: i dont know what your talking about

Mylah: i see our house!

Tommy: yea

Judemumbling: oh god

they park and walk into the house

Maitland: hey guys glad to see you back

Tommy: whats going on?

Maitland: why what ever do you mean?

Tommy: your acting strange

Maitland: no i am not T.T.

Jude: uh mymy are you sleepy?

Mylah: YAWN! im very sleepy mommy

Jude: well let's go sleepyhead

Mylah: ok goodnight daddy and cousin maityland

MandT: goodnight mymy. jude tucked mylah in and she went right to sleep

Jude: ok so mymy went straight to sleep and i mean straight to sleep

Tommy: good

Maitland: im gonna go lay down and watch t.v., night you guys

Jude: goodnight

Tommy: night mait

5 minutes later...

Jude: im gonna go take a nice hot soothing relaxing bath

Tommy: i wanna come

Jude: uummmm

Tommy: please it sounds so tempting

Jude: ok your on

Tommy: yay. he said qiuetly but exitededly

in the bedroom...

Jude: i'll go start our water

Tommy: arent you so glad we have our own bathroom?

Jude: yep

Tommy: wait, you stay here i'll go start the water

Jude: o-k i have not one problem

Tommy: good. i'll tell you when to come in

Jude: i'll be waiting

Tommy: k. he went in the bathroom and started the water, hot but not too hot, lit some candles on the counter and edge of the big jacuzzi tub, dimmed the lights, and put some little faux rose petals that were made of soap and smelled like roses

Tommy: im ready for you jude. she walked in

Jude: wow tommy i like it

Tommy: i knew you would

Jude: thanks, now im ready to get in

Tommy: me too

Jude: only cause i'll be naked

Tommy: thats one of the reasons

Jude: haha smart ass. they undressed and stepped in the hot water

Tommy: ahh this is soo nice

Jude: ditto

Tommy: we should do this more often

Jude: hey tommy?

Tommy: yea?

Jude: i wanna wash your hair

Tommy: ok but only if i can wash yours

Jude: fine

Tommy: that truely is your favorite word

Jude: haha, now do you want coconut mango (thats what i use), or head and shoulders?

Tommy: uhh how about coconut mango

Jude: k. she put a small amount in his hair and started to massage it into his scalp.

Tommy: thats very nice

Jude: good. she grabbed a rag and started rincing out the shampoo

Tommy: ready for me to do you?

Jude: TOMMY!

Tommy: i ment wash your hair, but i can do both if you want

Jude: TOMMY! she hit him in the arm

Tommy: sorry

Jude: just wash my hair

Tommy: k dont get so touchy. he lathered the shampoo in her hair making her moan

Jude: that feels very very good

Tommy: i know it just happened to me. after thir bath they got out dried off and went to bed

Next day in G-magor

Tommy: it's 9:03 hopefully we wont get in trouble for being late

.: who said anything about trouble?. both of their mouthes hit the floor

Jude: OMG!...

**A/N: dunn dunn dunnnnnnnn! who is it? hahaha! i love messing with you guys' head. is it too short? please R&R i am totally pooped from that damn graduation ceramony but YAY BRANDI GRADUATED!**


	21. What Are You Doing Here?

**A/N: hey guys i bet you all wanna know who that mystery person is dont ya? well then read and find out. R&R please.**

**ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRIECIATED**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star just mylah and maitland. and the somg "Hit The Floor" that me and my friend wrote**

**Chapter 21: Why Are You Here?**

.:who said anything about trouble?. Both of thier mouthes hit the floor

Jude: OMG! what are doing here?

.: i thought i'd come back and see my two favorite people

Tommy:...

------------------------------------------------------

kwest and sadies...

Sadie: so i think i'll call her. sadie dialed judes cell phone but noone answered

Kwest: no answer?

Sadie: nope, well we can shop without her

Kwest: crap! let's go

Sadie: i know judes style and size, i'll just pick out her dress

Kwest: will she wear it?

Sadie: yea i'll get something i like that is totally her style

Kwest: k and i know tommys size

Sadie: lets' go

------------------------------------------------------

back at G Magor...

Tommy: when did you get here and why are you here

Georgia: i bought the buisness back

Tommy: how did darius let you buy it back?

Georgia: i offered him 7.8 million dollars for it and ALL of his artists

Jude: WOW he sure does love money

Tommy: Yea he would marry it if he could

Jude: speaking of marraige, tom why dont you tell her

Georgia: tell me what? she asked suspiciously

Tommy: jude and i are getting married

Georgia: WOW! i never ever thought about you two getting married

Jude: now that you came back i want you to be a part of our wedding

Georgia: i'd love to

Jude: thanks

Georgia: well get to work

Tommy: yes ma'am. he said to the tall woman that was a mother to him

------------------------------------------------

in studio B...

Jude: i cant believe georgia is back

Tommy: me either

Jude: this is great!

Tommy: come here. he motioned for her to sit in his lap and she did so

Jude: what? she rested her head on his shoulder

Tommy: where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?

Jude: hmmmm...somewhere sunny and beautiful

Tommy: ok as long as your the beautiful part

Jude: aww your so sweet, but you suck up so much

Tommy: i love you too

Jude: but really i wanna go to a island or something

Tommy: how about California?

Jude: where in california?

Tommy: i have an old friend that lives in Malibu he owns a nice hotel

Jude: ok thats fine with me. hey tom?

Tommy: yea?

Jude: have you ever been to Nashville Tennessee (if you havent been GO, it is awsome they have really cool places to go and a REALLY nice hotel)

Tommy: nope, why?

Jude: me, sades, mom, and dad went when i turned 15, it's pretty cool lot's of stuff to do

Tommy: maybe we will go some time

Jude: maybe

Tommy: ok now its time for you to go sing

Jude: alrighty then. she kissed his cheek and went in the booth and sung her song

1 hour later...

Jude: im pooped. she plopped down on the studio couch

Tommy: remeber our bath?

Jude: yea. she stated smirking

Tommy: we can take another one when we get home?

Jude: i just might take you up on that offer

Tommy: good mait is supposed to be coming in at 5:30 and its 5:35

Jude: shes probablly _Busy_.

Tommy: well im not gonna produce her if she is always late. then she popped in

Maitland: sorry im late i was just uh busy. she said kind of nervous

Tommy: where were you

Maitland: at school then i went to see nick

Tommy: how old is he?

Maitland: 17

Tommy: 17? he is 3 years older than you mait

Maitland: so what. he treats me really well

Tommy: fine but if i find out your doing something you shouldent i will hold him upside down by his feet until he begs for mercy

Jude: TOMMY! thats just plain cruel

Tommy: i dont want her having sex she is too young

Jude: tom she is a big girl who can make her own decisions

Tommy: i know but its just gross to think about that

Maitland: i am still in the room. and i dident have sex with him

Tommy: sorry but it is gross to think about you having sex

Maitland: ok w/e lets just record the damn song

Tommy: alrighty then. he said mocking jude earlier

_Hit The Floor_

_" Going To Nowhere Fast_

_In This Love That Wont Last_

_Any Longer._

_Im Gonna Hit The Floor_

_If You Dont Stop Me From_

_Walking Out The Door._

_How Many Times Does It_

_Take, To Make You See_

_The Real Me._

_I Feel Like You Dropped Me_

_And I Hit The Floor. OOO Yea_

_I Cant Take You ANYMORE_

_Breaking My Heart. LA DADA DA DA LA LA_

_I HIT THE THE FLOOR_

_Shattering To A Million Pieces_

_Why Cant You Just Fix This_

_Yea Yea Yea_

_I Hit The Floor_

_As You Walk Through That Door_. she finshed the song

Tommy: that was good mait. he said pressing the intercom button

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG

Jude: i'll be back sadie is calling me

Outside in the alley...

Jude: hey sades

Sadie: jude i have GREAT news

Jude: ok what is it?

Sadie: well in one month kwest and i are gonna get married

Jude: WHAT? WOW thats great sadie

Sadie: yea we just bought dresses and tux'

Jude: OMG you dident get me a hidious dress did you?

Sadie: no no, dont worry you will love it

Jude: i better. so what am i?

Sadie: maid of honer

Jude: cool thanks

Sadie: and tommy is the best man. so you both get to walk down together

Jude: ok so is that all you wanted?

Sadie: pretty much and stop on your way home from work and try on your dress

Jude: ok ill make sure tommy comes so he can try on his too. i mean his tux

Sadie: ok and maitland and mylah are gonna be in the wedding too

Jude: did you buy them dresses too?

Sadie: yea mylah has the cutest little flower girl dress in the world

Jude: ok sades i gotta go love ya

Sadie: love you too

-------------------------------------------------

back inside...

Jude: tommy, maitland sadie and kwest are getting married

Tommy: really when?

Jude: one month

Maitland: wow thats soon

Jude: yea they already bought dresses for me and the other bridesmaids including you mait. and a dress for mymy

Maitland: awwwww she will be soooo cute as a flower girl

Tommy: yep. what about me

Jude: yea she said Kwest dident want you to be in the wedding and you have to sit in the VERY VERY back of the church

Tommy: really?

Jude: no you dumbass

Tommy: oh ok.

Jude: they have all the tux' too

Maitland: i hope she picked out cute shoes

Tommy:...

**A/N: ok thats all for tonight. i have bad and good news. the bad is: my mom is taking back the digital cable (because my mom sayes that its too much money) (blah blah blah its not too much money) now im sad. but the good news is: i can always watch the old and new season three episodes on "you tube" go to that website if you havent been. ITS VERY COOL**


	22. Thinking

**A/N: hey peeps hows it going? well does anyone know when season 3 comes out? if you do please tell me. well anyways here goes chapter 22 for you! sorry i havent posted in a while. R&R pleeeeeaaassssseeee**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star, only mylah and maitland**

**Chapter 22: Thinking**

Maitland: i hope she picked out cute shoes

Tommy: GOD! mait all you can think about is shoes and boys!

Maitland: sorry Mr.it.takes.you.an.hour.to.fix.your.hair.

Tommy: it does not!

Jude: CHILDREN! stop fighting!

TandM: sorry

Jude: i was about to put you into seperate corners

Tommy: ooo im so scared

Jude: oh really?

Tommy: yup

Jude: well since your so scared you dont get _any_ for a week

Tommy: but baby i was just kidding around

Jude: hahaha. but im serious. she stated with a very serious look on her face

Tommy: but juuudddeee pleasssee?

Jude: nope. she said flatly

Maitland: HA! you get NOTHING for a week. i'd like to see you keep self control T.T.

Tommy: well you cant chat with boys for a week

Maitland: HEY! its MY computer

Tommy: but I pay the BILL. he mocked her

Maitland: FINE!

Jude: sorry tom but you just have to find another way to keep yourself entertained for a week

Tommy: oh you and i both will be entertained tonight

Jude: dont think your getting off easy by putting images in my head

Tommy: DAMN!

Maitland: or disturbing ones in mine. she said truthfully and sarcastically

Tommy: oh ill make you change your mind

---------------------------------------------------

kwest and sadies appartment...

Sadie: WHHOO im pooped

Kwest: my feet hurt

Sadie: aww baby do you need a pedicure?

Kwest: i need something to help my feet

Sadie: i have a foot bath that soothes and massages your feet?

Kwest: ill try anything right now

Sadie: ok ill go get it

5 minutes later...

Sadie: just put your feet in the water and relax

Kwest: k, dont your feet hurt? he asked curiously

Sadie: no i wore flip flops. the most comfy shoes ever made.

Kwest: right so how long do my feet stay in here?

Sadie: umm 15 more minutes (was this part stupid?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude: no you wont make me change my mind cause im stronger than you think

Tommy: you suck

Maitland: eww jude!

Jude: he is totally lying mait

Maitland: ok i believe you

Jude: thanks

Tommy: are we done arguing about sex?

Jude: i am if you are

Maitland: me too, oh and am i over-all done for work?

Tommy: why?

Maitland: i am going out to dinner with nick tonight, and you know how long it takes me to get ready

Tommy: true, but i need you to sing another song

Maitland: damn you T.T. when is kwest coming back to work? he never makes me sing more than one song a day

Tommy: tomorrow

Maitland: fine just get the damn song ready

Tommy: ok im ready when you are

she goes into the booth and starts to sing

Jude: hey tom im gonna head home

Tommy: ok, get ready for me tonight

Jude: TOM YOUR NOT GETTING ANY

Tommymumbling: thats what you think

Jude: i heard that. she said matter of factly walking out the door

Tommy: I LOVE YOU BABE

Jude: LOVE YOU TOO

---------------------------------------------------------

later that night...

Jude: mymy you ready to go to bed sweety?

Mylah: yea mommy

Jude: ok tell daddy and maitland bye-bye

Mylah: bye daddy and cousin maityland, love you

Tommy: bye baby love you too

Maitland: night love you

in mylah's room...jude tucked her in and sat at her bedside

Mylah: mommy?

Jude: yea sweety?

Mylah: can you tell me a story?

Jude: sure, how 'bout punk princess gets her heart broke twice one her unsweet 16th birthday by two different guys?

Mylah: yea that one!

Jude: ok how do i put this? uummm?

Jude: there once was a punk princess named umm june who was trying on dresses and shoes for her party when she found one she liked that was black, so she decided to go tell timmy

Mylah: MOMMY!

Jude: what?

Mylah: june and timmy kinda sounds like jude and tommy, yours and daddy's names. heehee. she laughed

Jude: yea it does doesent it? well anyways, she wanted to show timmy when she heard him talking to his friend so she stopped and hid behind a wall and listened in. she heard him say he liked her BUT she was too young, so she was very exited but she already had a boyfriend, she loved timmy anyway. she went back to trying on dresses and found a beautiful green dress with a shiny diamond brooch in the middle. she went home and took a shower then got her best friend kit to come over and she told her all about what she heard and made her promise not to tell anyone. later that night she was all dressed up and ready to have one of the best nights of her life, so she thought. she made her appearence on the stage when she bent down to hear timmy say "you look great june". she was so happy. then they brought out a BIG cake and inside was a gibson guitar she always wanted. then she seen her boyfriend arive so he pulled her in a quiet vacant room, she gave him a kiss, but he broke away, she told him how much he missed her. then he did it he said "i met someone" he kept on talking about it when a familliar ugly, cant sing, girl that june hated walked in. june wondered for a moment why she had walked in. she wasent even invited. then june caught on. he told the girl "i thought i told you to wait in the car. the conversation lasted for about a minute when june burst out of the room and into the crowd of people with her "ex-boyfriend" following after her. he grabbed her but she pushed him away so hard when she turned around she maid a waitress spill a tray of drinks.

Mylah: wow this story is good mommy

Jude: yep, well june ran outside to the alley and it was pouring down rain. soon timmy came out and put his suit jacket around her cold shaking arms, he then said "for what its worth he is a kid and and idiot" so she told him soon after that "thats not worth much coming from you" then timmy said "whats that supposed to mean?" so she told him very bitterly "im so tired of falling for guys who dont fall back, it hurts" "june" he stated. "so tell me timmy what do i need to do? and maybe i can fix it"she now had tears flowing freely down her face. he got mad and told her "you are asking the wrong guy" and grabbed her arms and kissed her...twice. so he told her to go inside and then he came in and made her promise not to tell anyone and forget it ever happened. she was devistated

THE END

Mylah: so he brokeded her heart?

Jude: yea

Mylah: how did he do that?

Jude: i'll tell you when you older k?

Mylah: okie dokie

Jude: time for sleepy time. she kissed mylahs fore-head said good night and went to bed herself

---------------------------------------------

in the bedroom...jude was laying down with only the lamp on and noting else, she was just on her side, when tommy walked in, slipped in bed, faced her and brused some hair from her face

Tommy: whats wrong jude?

Jude: nothing, im just thinking about my 16th birthday

Tommy: oh, im sorry i ever made you forget that, its just you were so young jude

Jude: i know, i told mymy about it though

Tommy: what?

Jude: calm down, i used june and timmy as the names, so she has no idea, and she wanted me to tell her a story

Tommy: oh, i almost had heart failure

Jude: sorry

Tommy: you look really beautiful tonight

Jude: tommy dont even try

Tommy: oh baby come on, you and i both know i cant last a week

Jude: aww poor baby, is wittle tommy q sad? she said mocking a baby

Tommy: oh no you dident just call me that

Jude: oh i think i did

Tommy: grrr, here i come. he turned her from her side to her back and straddled her lap and started kissing

Jude: tommy...your...cheating...bad tommy...BAD! she said in between his firey kisses she couldent resist

Tommy:...

**A/N: MUAHHHAHAAAHAHA. i love cliffies dont you? anyways here are the nights i think im not gonna be able to post: Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. every week i have to leave on those days to go stay with my aunt who doesent have a computer, if my days change i will make sure to notify you all. im so BUSY BUSY BUSY! busy i tell you BUSY!**

**anyways now that i calmed down go on and click that little bitty blue button and tell me your thoughts and if the chappy sucked or not.**


	23. AUTHERS NOTE

**A/N: OMG! my sister is GETTING MARRIED! and I AM the MAID OF HONOR! WHOOOO-HOOOO! so that means i have to do most of the planning, and making dress fittings, all that type of stuff. so i might not be able to post that much. and i know i havent posted so much but i have so much stuff to do. im really sorry. oh yea. and please give me ideas i have REALLY bad writers block. thanks to everyone who reviewed. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! hehe - brit OH and if you need to e-mail me do it at instantstarfan17 aol . com because i changed internets and i cant click the link the verifys my new email adress. DAMN internet**


	24. ASAP

**A/N:hey everyone, hows it goin? sorry i havent updated in so long, my computer crashed and i had to get another one. im in the process of writing another IS fic, so be looking for it. hope you like this chapter. R&R**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH i dont own crap, except mylah and maitland**

**Chapter 23: A.S.A.P**

1 hour later...

Jude: you cheated

Tommy: poor baby

Jude: i hate you

Tommy: you know you dont hate me, noone hates me, well except my father but thats besides the point. he laughed

Jude: well, im gonna go take a shower

Tommy: can i come?

Jude: hmmm, nope

Tommy: your pure evil

Jude: mwahhhaaahahaa

Tommy: id lock the door if i were you

Jude: oh trust me i am

Tommy: fine, since i cant take a shower with my fiance, ill go watch t.v.

Jude: ok. she smirked

20 minutes later jude emerged from the bathroom, she then walked downstairs

Jude: hey baby, what are you watching?

Tommy: i dont know, some movie

Juderollingeyes: im gonna go fix something to eat, want anything?

Tommy: sure

Jude: what?

Tommy: anythings fine

Jude: okie dokie hokie pokie. she shrugged and went into the kitchen and came back out with two packs of pop tarts

Tommy: you would have gotten pop tarts

Jude: oh well

Tommy: i found out what i was watching. he smirked

Jude: what? she asked very curiously

Tommy: Jason X. he smirked again

Jude: oh hell no, im going back upstairs

Tommy: please baby stay down here with me

Jude: but you know i hate scary movies

Tommy: you can cuddle up to me and just hide your face in my neck when you get scared

Jude: FINE!

Tommy: ok. she sat down close to him and snuggled up to him, as he put his arm over her

1 1/2 later...

Jude: im not going back to sleep tonight, thanks to you

Tommy: yea you will

Jude: how? i have really scary, bloody images in my head

Tommy: i will hold you really tight

Jude: you always hold me really tight

Tommy: well ill hold you tighter

Jude: alright. she sighs

Tommy: lets go back to bed

Jude: alright. they made their way back upstairs

Upstairs...

Tommy: mylah starts Pre-K in two days

Jude: i bet the teachers will love that. she laughed

Tommy: whats so funny?

Jude: Lil Tommy Q's daughter going to their school, is whats funny, their gonna be all over you like a shark

Tommy: damn, your right, if they are hot, they can be all over me

Jude: HEY asshole. she hit him on the shoulder

Tommy: im just kidding, your the only one that has my heart, and that i look at. he looked her up and down

Jude: lets just go to bed

Tommy: alrighty. they climbed into bed, just like he promosed tommy held her close and tight. she had no bad dreams of people being massarcared (sp?)

Next morning...

Maitland: wakey wakey sleepyheads

Tommy: go away mait, he threw a pillow at her

Maitland: dont make me come over there and beat you up. she may have been skinny but she was a tough girl, she could beat up tommy in about 10 seconds flat

Tommy: what do you want mait?

Maitland: D wants to talk to both of you on speaker phone

Tommy: jude wake up

Jude: what? he leaned over her

Tommy: wake up . jude groaned and threw up her hands

Tommy: SHIT! JUDE!

Jude: WHAT! she had put her hands back down and kept her eyes closed

Tommy: you just slapped the hell out of me!

Jude: oh well. she smirked

Tommy: d is wanting to talk to the both of us on speaker phone.

Jude: oh shit were in trouble. she shot up

Tommy: ok i got it mait, you can leave now

Maitland: w/e im gonna go eat

Tommy: hey d?

Darius: hey jude, tommy how are you this morning

Jude: im tired but good

Tommy: i got slapped real hard but im fine

Darius: not gonna ask, but anyway i want you and jude to come into te studio Asap

Tommy: why D?

Darius: just do it

Jude: damn, im tired, i dont wanna go, cover for me alright. she fell back on the bed

Tommy:nope your going. he picked her up like a sack of potatos

Jude: get your ass out of my face! she spanked him

Tommy: ooh dont tease me. he laughed. she just made a face

Jude: put me down!

Tommy: ok. he put her down in front of the closet

Jude: your so mean.

Tommy: get dressed

At the studio...

Darius: jude, tommy, im very disapointed in you two

Jude: why we dident do anything

Darius: well toms song just hit number one. he smiled

Jude: OMG!

Tommy: really d?

Darius: see for your self. he handed tommy the canadian billboard Top 100

Jude: baby this is huge!

Tommy: i know. they stood up and kissed

Darius: enough with the mushy stuff. they laughed

Tommy: sorry

Darius:just get to work ok

Jude: you got it

Darius: oh and jude,tommy

JandT: yea?

Darius: congrats!

Jude: why are you telling me?

Darius: i meant, congrats about you two getting married soon

Jude: oh thanks

**A/N: sorry its so short, but i have writers block, remember look for my new story, R&R -brit**


	25. Stay Just A Little Bit Longer

**A/N: hey guys, hows it going? ive been writing another IS fic, so look for it soon. anyways please R&R**

**Diclaimer: i do not own instant star just mylah and maitland, or the song: Stay by little big town**

**Chapter 24: Stay Just A Little Bit Longer**

Jude Was Sitting In The Floor Of Her & Tommy's Bedroom. Going Through A Box She Hadent Unpacked Yet, When She Came Across A Folded Sheet Of Paper, She Then Read It. After She Was Done, Tommy Walked In.

Tommy: what are you doing?

Jude: oh uh i was going through some boxes i dident unpack.

Tommy: oh, so whats that in your hand? he asked curiously

Jude: just a song i wrote.

Tommy: really? i wanna here.

Jude: you probablly wouldent like it. she said hesitating his request

Tommy: Why wouldent i? you know i always like to here new stuff

Jude: because i wrote it after you left me with no explenation

Tommy: just let me see it.

Jude: FINE! she handed him the paper, and he read each line carefully.

Tommy: jude, girl this really should be recorded and put on your third album.

Jude: you think?

Tommy: totally, play it for me, i wanna here how it sounds

Jude: alright. she grabbed her giutar and began playing a beat

_Stay by little big town_

_How Can I Bare, To Wake Up And Your Not There?_

_What Will I Do, When I Turn And Reach For You?_

_I Lay My Tears On The Window Seal, I'll Only Cry Till I Get Over You._

_But How Long Will It Take Me? Wont You Save Me, _

_And Stay Just A Little Bit Longer, Till Im A Little Bit Stronger,_

_To Take All This And Stay, Just A Little More Time Till I_

_Can Find Way, Please Stay._

_Will I Ever Smile Again? When Losing Love Takes My Best Friend._

_To Wonder Where, Wonder How, I Wonder What Your Doing?_

_One More Night Just Before You Break Me, Hold Me Safely_

_And Stay Just A Little Bit Longer, Till Im A Little Bit Stronger_

_To Take All This, And Stay Just A Little More Time Till I Can_

_Find A Way. Please Stay_

_Acoustic Guitar Solo..._

_So I'll Be A Big Girl And Close My Eyes, As You Walk Away _

_Dont Say Good-bye. God Save Me. PLEASE WONT YOU_

_Stay Just A Little Bit Longer, Till Im A Little Bit Stronger_

_To Take All This And Stay, Just A Little More Time_

_Till A Can Find A Way. Wont You Stay Just A Little Bit Longer._

She finished the song with one tear.

Tommy: wow jude, it sounds so much better with music.

Jude: yea. she wiped her tear away

Tommy: so, this song was about me?

Jude: yea it was. i wrote it the day after my release party.

Tommy: why dident you ever show it to me?

Jude: i kinda forgot about it.

Tommy: oh, but your recording it tomorrow

Jude: alrighty then.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Mylah: mommy, daddy? i had a bad dream

Tommy: come on in mymy. mylah slowly walked in

Jude: hey baby, what did you dream about?

Mylah: A big scary kitty ate the little mousy

Jude: aww it did? come here... she scooped mylah up

Tommy: its ok mymy, it was only a dream

Jude: yea

Mylah: ok, im ready to go finish my nap daddy. she yawned.

Tommy: ok lets go. he took mylah and layed her back down for the rest of her nap.

Tommy: sweet dreams mymy

Mylah: ok daddy, see ya later alligater

Tommy: afterwhile crocadile (sp?). he smiled as he watched her eyes fall into sleep. he walked back into their bedroom.

Jude: she go back to sleep?

Tommy: yea

Jude: good, so?...

Tommy: so what?

Jude: i dunno, i guess im just bored

Tommy: really?

Jude: tommy, NO!

Tommy: FINE! im gonna go call kwest

-----------------------------------------------------

kwest and tommy's phone call

Tommy: hey man, hows it going?

Kwest: hey dawg, its all good, you?

Tommy: great, jude just played me a song, and its gonna be a hit!

Kwest: cool, are we gonna lay it down?

Tommy: totally.

Kwest: when?

Tommy: tomorrow, why?

Kwest: no reason

Tommy:so hows sadie doing?

Kwest: shes doing good, hows jude?

Tommy: good...DUDE! you know what i just noticed?

Kwest: no what?

Tommy: sadie and i are gonna be related, Eww. he made a face

Kwest: why are you saying "Eww" for?

Tommy: 'cause we've like, kissed. he shuddered

Kwest: so what? it doesent matter, you should see sades' dress, it beautiful

Tommy: the one jude wants is gorgous (sp?)

Kwest: cool, we've been shopping and planning all day

Tommy: sucks to be you, i hope jude doesent work me, like sadie does you. he laughed

Kwest: well, they are sisters you know.

Tommy: you and i both know, jude does not shop like sadie

Kwest: good point, i guess your right

Tommy: im always right

Kwest: w/e, anyways what are you and jude doing tonight?

Tommy: probablly staying with the girls why?

Kwest: can you get someone to watch mylah? besides maitland.

Tommy: why not mait?

Kwest: 'cause she can come

Tommy: well...Mr.Harrison would probablly do it.

Kwest: cool, i want all three of you to come over tonight.

Tommy: what are we gonna do?

Kwest: you'll see

Tommy: aww you suck

Kwest: w/e, see you at 7:00 'o' clock?

Tommy: sure

Kwest: ok, i gotta go

Tommy: alright, see ya

Kwest: bye

Jude: what did kwest want?

Tommy: for me, you, and mait to come over at 7:00

Jude: what about mymy?

Tommy: you think your dad would watch her?

Jude: yea, but why cant she go?

Tommy: i have no idea

Jude: ok, i'll go call dad

-----------------------------------------------------------

jude and Mr.H's phone call

Mr.H: hello?

Jude: hey dad, or shall i say grand-pa?

Mr.H: hey sweety, how are you?

Jude: im good, can you do us a favor tonight please?

Mr.H: sure, what is it?

Jude: um, hold on...tommy, how long does she need to stay?

Tommy: probablly all night, you know kwest.

Jude: alright...ok dad, the favor is can mymy stay with you, yevette and her son tonight, and us pick her up in the morning?

Mr.H: yea, i'd love to keep her

Jude: you gonna teach how to say grand-pa?

Mr.H: maybe, maybe not

Jude: ok dad. she chuckled

Mr.H: see you when you drop her off?

Jude: yea, bye

Mr.H: bye

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy: JUDE , MAITLAND YOU NEED TO START GETTING READY!

Maitland: who is gonna be there? she shouted from her bedroom

Tommy: just kwest and sadie

Maitland: cool!

1 Hour later at 6:15

Jude: mymy you are all ready to go

Mylah: YAY! she clapped her hands

Jude: ok lets go get daddy

Mylah: okie dokie

--------------------------------------------------------------

in living room

Mylah: DADDY! im ready!

Tommy: alright. jude, maitland!

Jude: dont shout! im right here, ive been standing here actually

Tommy: sorry MAIT!

Maitland: what? sh walked in

Tommy: you ready? WHOA?

Jude: what happened to you?

Maitland:...

---------------------------------------------------------------

kwest and sadie's Appt.

Sadie: hey, when did you get back from the store?

Kwest: just a few minutes ago.

Sadie: ok, lets get everything ready

Kwest i'll get the drinks

Sadie: and i'll go do my hair

Kwest: as usual

Sadie: HEY!

Kwest: sorry, but its true

Sadie: well, i dont care. she crossed her arms

Kwest: i love you.

Sadie: oh its to late to suck up now

Kwest: love you more.

Sadie: BYE! she stormed off into the bathroom

KwestPOV: G-D! I LOVE HER TO DEATH!

--------------------------------------------------------------

back in the living room

Maitland: well, you see, i've changed my style

Tommy: you look so different

Jude: HEY, she dresses kinda like me

Maitland: yea, im going for this Punk-Rock-Slash-Skater girl style

Tommy: oh

Jude: i like it

Maitland: thanks, you see my favorite sport is skateboarding

Tommy: i dident know that

Maitland: well it is

Tommy:...

**A/N: ahh there is another chapter. so push the GO button and review. i love critisysm (sp?) on my storys. REMEMBER look for my upcoming story, id give you the title but i cant think of one yet. lol. love yas -brit**


	26. Drinking, Truth Or Dare, And Revenge

**A/N: heeyyyy sorry i havent updated, heres a new chapter. i hope you all like it! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! except for maitland, mylah, nick, and reese**

**Chapter 25: Drinking, Truth Or Dare, And Revenge**

Tommy: is nick a skater boy

Maitland: yea, so what?

Tommy: are you only into it 'cause he is?

Maitland: NO! i cant change?

Tommy: i guess so

Jude: what kinda shoes are those?

Maitland: oh they are _Etnies, _i love them. nicks teaching me how to skateboard

Tommy: oh well we should get going we gotta be there by 7:00. they all walked out of the house and went to judes dads house

Jude: hey, grand-pa

Mylah: whos grand-pa? she asked as she turned her head sideways like a puppy

Jude: him. she pointed towards her father

Mylah: oh, HI GRAND-PA! she smiled big.

Mr.H: hey girls. he also waved towards maitland and tommy.

Jude: we better go or were gonna be late. she handed her father mylah and her small bag

Mr.H: be careful, drive safely

Jude: k dad, love you, love you mymy

Mr.HandMylah: bye, love you. they walked inside and tommy drove off to kwest's

_DING DONG_

Kwest: hey guys, whats up?

Jude: not much

Kwest: coo...mait what happened to you?

Maitland: would you all stop asking me that? i changed ok.

Kwest: oh well i like it, you look cute. thats when tommy shot him a evil glare

Kwest: tommy, can i talk to you for a minute?

Tommy: sure man. he said in a irritated tone after the comment kwest made

------------------------------------------------

in the kitchen...

Sadie: hey girls, mait, i like your new style, you look hot

Maitland: thanks

Sadie: no problem

Jude: so can you please tell us whats going on tonight?

Sadie: well if you really must know

Maitland: we must. and jude nodded

Sadie: well mait, have you ever drunk alchahol (sp?) before?

Maitland: yea my perents used to let me have some on holidays like new years and 4th of july and stuff

Sadie: well jude to answer you question kwest got stuff to make mixed drinks, were just having a little get together

Jude:...

---------------------------------------------------

in the other room

Tommy: what man?

Kwest: sorry but mait looks kinda hot

Tommy: DUDE! SHE IS 14!

Kwest: well, she used to wear heels and mini skirts and now she wear tight pants and skater shoes, i cant help it that she looks hot.

Tommy: STOP saying that please! shes 14. i say again.

Kwest: well she shouldent make herself look older than she is. because if you werent related to her, you and i both know you would've said she looked hot.

Tommy: i dont even wanna think about that, i mean i used to give her baths when she was a baby, so please stop talking about that.

Kwest: sorry, but if i wasent with sadie, and she was older, id ask her out

Tommy: lets just go see what they are doing please

Kwest: alright. they walked into the kitchen

Sadie: ok kwest start making the drinks, were thristy

Tommy: uh maitland and jude, oh and sadie are too young too drink

Sadie: me and jude have had mixed drinks many times

Maitland: and mom and dad always let me have it on holidays

Tommy: fine! but when you and jude are drunk im not carrying you to the car

Maitland: ill sleep on the couch if i have to. she stuck her toung out, tommy stuck his toung out also

Kwest: who wants what?

Sadie: i want a margrita

Jude: i want a strawberry daiquiri

Maitland: what is there to choose from?

Kwest: what sadie and jude want, peach and lime daiquiri, beer, and umm wine spritzer

Maitland: ooh i want the peach and lime daiquiri

Kwest: k, tom?

Tommy: beer for me

Kwest: i got shots too

Tommy: oh yea. he smiled and gave his friend a high five thingy (or w/e guys do). he then kwest started mixing drinks

Kwest: k here sadie

Sadie: ooo thanks. she started sipping her drink. then he fixed judes and maitlands drink

Tommy: k lets get these shots going man!

Kwest: alright. they started sending the vodca, whiskey, and rum. down their throats causing a small sting

Maitland: hey! i wanna shot

Kwest: of what?

Maitland: whiskey

Kwest: shit, is it your first shot of whiskey?

Maitland: umm yea

Kwest: thats gonna burn like hell, just to warn you

Maitland: i can handle it. im tough you know that. remember when i was 5?

Kwest: w/e. he poured the shot and slid it over to her

Maitland: ok here i go. she quickly let the liquid slide down her throat. she was then quiet

Kwest: how was it?

Maitland: WHOO! she smiled

Tommy: damn! dident it burn?

Maitland: nope, it was good

Sadie: hey we got any coke?

Kwest: yea in the fridge

Sadie: lets make rum and coke

Tommy: ooh yea

Jude: i want some!

Maitland: ME TOO! they made the drinks and went into the living room and sat down

Maitland: hey can i invite nick and his brother over?

Kwest: sure. they came over shortly

Maitland: ok kwest, sadie this is Nick and Reese

KandS: hey

NandR: hey

Maitland: jude, tommy, you know nick, but this is reese

JandT: hello

Reese: hey

Nick: hi. nick and reese had a drink. tommy was buzzing so he decided they should all play a game

Maitland: im bored. she and kwest were also buzzing, jude, sadie, nick, and reese, were barely even buzzed because they were the only ones not doing shots

Tommy: lets play truth or dare. kwest! truth or dare?

Kwest: dare

Tommy: well remember what you told me earlier?

Kwest: yep

Tommy: well i dare you to kiss...

Kwest: who

Tommy: maitland. he smirked. maitland was sipping on another peach and lime daiquiri, when she heard tommy she nearly choked

Maitland: tommy!

Tommy: oh and you have to go in the closet and french kiss!

Sadie: TOMMY!

Tommy: whaat? he slurred a little

Sadie: she is too young

Maitland: am not

Kwest: baby its just a dare

Sadie: FINE! but hurry up! maitland and kwest walked into the dark coat closet

Maitland: so whhat wass you tellling tommmy K.K.? she slurred

Kwest: that you looked hot

Maitland: really?

Kwest: yea. you do look hot. he proved his point

Maitland: oh, well i guess we batter do this dare

Kwest: yea. he leaned in and she leaned in. as soon as his lips touced hers her arms snapped around his neck as his hands went around her waist. she opened her mouth to accept his request. they stayed like that for about 3 minutes. when they heard banging on the door they quickly parted

Sadie: TIMES UP! GET OUT! they emerged from the closet and sat back down

Kwest: ummmm nick, truth or dare

Nick: truth

Kwest: is it truue thaatt you and maitland have done more than kisss?

Nick: no. we have only kissed

Tommy: thatt bettter bee itttt. nick just remembered that tommy dared his girlfriend and kwest to french kiss, in a closet

Nick: reese, truth or dare? he smirked

Reese: dare

Nick: i dare you and **sadie** to go in the closet and french kiss

Kwest: hes to young. he started to get angry

Reese: actually im 20

Sadie: samme ass mee! lets go! she pulled onto his arm

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: i know i know. its short. but atleast im posting. ill try to keep everything in order, its just im always busy. sorry about that. any ways REVIEW! love yas- brit**


	27. Hangovers And Fights

**A/N: ok im so sorry i havent been posting, ive been having family problems, and ive been really stressed lately, again so so sorry! please R&R**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything except maitland, reese, nick, and mylah**

**Chapter 26: Hangovers And Fights**

Sadie pulled on reese's arm and lead him to the tiny coat closet

Reese: you know sadie we dont actually have to do this dare dont you?

Sadie: well that would be cheating then wouldennnt itt?

Reese: i guess

Sadie: well lets dooo it theeen! they started making out and he slipped his toungue into her mouth which tasted of lime and salt from the margrita (sp?) they finished the kiss and walked out of the small space and resumed their positions in the floor

Maitland: well that was sooommethiinngg... she said from her spot on the floor then suddenly fell backwards

NickandJude: is she ok? they both asked at the same time

Tommy: yeeeppp shes finne she just passseed out

Jude: o-k. she giggled

Nick: do we just leave her there?

Tommy: weelll yea, i meaan its not like she can feel the harrrdd woood floor. he laughed a bit

Nick: w/e

Reese: well im ready to go home, you ready nick?

Nick: yea lets go. they walked out and left

Sadie: well im laying on the couch. as soon as she hit it she was out cold

Jude: uhh alrighty then, im ready to sleep not pass out. she pointed out

Kwest: you two can have the gueessst bedroom

Jude: k, but what about sadie and maitland?

Kwest: uh ill figure something out. jude walked tommy to the guest room since he was full out wasted. kwest jerked sadie up and carried her to their room and almost threw her on the bed not even bothering to cover her up. he walked back in the living room of their apartment and gently picked maitland off the ground. she stirred in his arms and opened her eyes

Maitland: kwesty poo

Kwest: yea mait?

Maitland: i had fun

Kwest: getting drunk?

Maitland: nooooo silllyy, in the closssseet

Kwest:...

------------------------------------------------------------

Jude: come on tommy, lets get in bed

Tommy: oooo me plus you plus bed equals niiiiiccceeeee

Jude: i dont think so mister

Tommy: but juuuudde

Jude: but nothing butt head. she helped him over to the bed, he fell on it but pulled her with him so she was on top of him

Tommy: come on baby

Jude: no tom. she rolled over and got under the covers, tommy passed out and jude drifted off to sleep

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kwest: uh yea, i umm i had fun tooooo

Maitland: good, we should have theessse little parrrtys more often. she giggled then hicupped and passed out once again. he gently layed her down on the couch and covered her up with the covers and kissed her forehead and stumbled in his room and passed out on the bed.

Next BRIGHT Morning...

Tommy: Grrrr. tommy growled and rolled over on his stomach and put the pillow over his head

Jude: wake uuuppp. she said in a sing song voice

Tommy: NO! he said in a child manor

Jude: stop being a baby and wake up

Tommy: but jude

Jude: we can do R rated things tonight. she whispered in his ear, he shot up

Tommy: ok! im up! he smiled ear to ear

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kwest found himself in the kitchen making coffee, two creams, 3 sugars just the way she always drank it, unless she was at a coffee shop of course. he walked in the living room and waved it in front of her nose causing her to smile

Maitland: mmmm

Kwest: iveeee got coffee

Maitland: go away, im not done sleeping

Kwest: ahh come on sleeping beauty, ive got your fave coffee

Maitland: Mocha Cinnamon Latte with Two Shots Of Caramel And Whipped Cream On Top?

Kwest: no your fave homemade coffee. he laughed at her _Starbucks_ combination

Maitland: good enough. she sat up and took the drink and sipped it slowly

Kwest: good?

Maitland: yea, all though id like my combo from _Starbucks_

Kwest: well i dident feel like going out Miss.Im.14.And.Addicted.To._Starbucks_

Maitland: i cant help it

Kwest: you need help for that addiction. he laughed she did too but stopped very fast due to the big hangover she had.

Maitland: ow. she rubbed her head

Kwest: here. he handed her two asprins

Maitland: thanks. she took them. uh that was some kiss last night huh?

Kwest: yea

Maitland: so, you gonna make me breakfast cowboy?

Kwest: i dunno

Jude: i want POP TARTS!

KandTandM: dont yell. they said as they winced in pain

Sadie: please. they all turned around to find sadie standing there with her hand to her forehead

Jude: good morning sleeping beauty

Sadie: morning people

Maitland: someones grouchy

Sadie: shut up

Maitland: what the hell did i do?

Kwest: dunno

Sadie: she made out with my fiance thats what

Maitland: you made out with my boyfriends brother!

Sadie: he doesent have a girlfriend! OR fiance!

Maitland: im leaving!

Tommy: mait come on dont leave

Maitland: ill see you guys at home! she stormed out the door and started walking away

Jude: nice job sades

Kwest: yea, i mean at least i wasent all over her like you were reese!

Sadie: oh so now im the bad guy?

Kwest: yea because maitland dident do anything wrong

Sadie: w/e im going to fix me some coffee, that kwest only did for maitland and not even for me

Kwest: well im gonna go look for mait and apoligize

Jude: k, me and tommy will try to calm sades down

Tommy: yea. with that he walked outside to look for her about five minutes later he saw her and jogged over to her

Kwest: MAIT! STOP!

Maitland: what?

Kwest: lets go back and get the car and ill drive you home

Maitland: no, thats ok i can walk

Kwest: mait im sorry

Maitland: your not supposed to be saying that, you dident do anything

Kwest: well, we did do something we shouldent have

Maitland: i know, but i cant help what happened, i had no control

Kwest: i know, me either

Maitland: that was so awkward, cause were like best friends

Kwest: i know

Maitland: k.k.?

Kwest: huh?

Maitland: say "i know" one more time and i swear ill kick you in a place that wont feel so dandy

Kwest: ok, sorry. can i at least walk you home?

Maitland: sure, but only under one condition. she smirked

Kwest: what?

Maitland:...

**A/N: ok so heres your update! there may be some typos. again im very sorry, now this is surely gonna make you all mad but i will only be able to post every other week, ill try to post a couple chapters at a time since my computer has been moved to my grandmothers house! but at least ill be updating, right? well love yas- brit**


	28. Jelousy's An Ugly Word, But You Dont Se1

**A/N: UPDATE!! YAY!! my computer has been moved down to my grandma's house (oh poo) and i come down every other day, plus i just moved. and am having serious family problems, and boy troubles...my life is just so crazy, i put the 'fun' in disfunctional (sp?) anyways, sorry for the long delay. its gonna be short... here goes...**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except, maitland, mylah, nick & reese. Info: title of chapter is a verse from Avenged Sevenfold's song "Burn It Down"**

**Chapter 27: Jelousy's And Ugly Word, But You Don't Seem To Care**

Maitland: sure, but only under one condition. she smirked

Kwest: what?

Maitland: you have to give me a piggy back ride, the WHOLE way there. she smiled

Kwest: deal. jump on. she did so and they were off

----------------------------------------------------

Maitland's House...

Maitland: thanks k.k.

Kwest: no prob. i guess id better get going.

Maitland: yea, im glad i walked out when i did 'cause it wouldent have been pretty

Kwest: sheesh, violent arent we?

Maitland: you know me

Kwest: yea, well im gonna go

Maitland: k, bye, love you

Kwest: love you too. she kissed him on the cheek and he left

----------------------------------------------------

Kwest and Sadie's Appt.

Sadie: KWEST! what is up with you!?

Jude: oh boy, babe, lets go.

Tommy: yea. tommy and jude walked out the door and went to pick up mylah

Kwest: what do you mean?

Sadie: I MEAN, WHY DID YOU GO AFTER HER!?

Kwest: because shes my friend!

Sadie: IM YOUR FIANCE! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED HERE! WITH ME! NOT GONE AFTER HER!

Kwest: OH MY GOD! YOUR JELOUS OF A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD!

Sadie: YEA RIGHT!

Kwest: YEA. IM RIGHT!

Sadie: GET OUT!

Kwest: YOU CANT THROW ME OUT OF MY OWN HOME!

Sadie: GET OUT!

Kwest: STOP!

Sadie: GET OUT NOW!

Kwest: FINE! I WILL. he took his phone out of his pocket and threw it on the table grabbed his keys and walked out the door muttering "bitch"

-----------------------------------------------

Mr.Harrisons House

Mylah: MOMMY! DADDY! she jumped into judes arms

Jude: hey! mymy! did you have fun?

Mylah: yes! grand-pa taught me how to count

Tommy: wow, thats great my!

Jude: i knew you'd teach her to say grand-pa. and possibly how to count, mr.acountent (sp?)

Mr.H: hey, i had to do something, i couldent help my self

Tommy: thanks for keeping mymy

Mr.H: no prob, i love keeping her

Jude: well dad, were gonna go

Mr.H: ok, buy guys, love you, you to tommy

TandJandM: bye, love you. they got in the car and headed off to home

---------------------------------------------------

Home

Tommy: Mait, Were home!

Maitland: whatever!

Tommy: wonder whats wrong with her?

Jude: god, tommy your such a guy.

Tommy: what'd i do?

Jude: loud music. short temper. sounds different. either shes pms'ing or shes having guy problems, ill go talk to her

---------------------------------------------------

Maitland's Door

Jude: MAIT! jude knocked on her door.

Maitland: WHAT!? jude slightly opened the door and came in

Jude: hey

Maitland: hey...

Jude: guy troubles?

Maitland: yea.

Jude: wanna talk about it?

Maitland: will it make me feel better?

Jude: a little

Maitland: k

Jude: tell me everything

Maitland: well...

_FLASH BACK..._

**A/N: and now i leave you, with the evil cliffy!! sorry, really, i am... anyway, ill try to keep posting... im gonna do a favor in the next chappy or so for the following people: Tanya50801 and instantstarfanatic06 BUT! im not gonna tell you others the surprise... MWAHHAHAH. ok im done. love yas -brit**


	29. It's been a while

OMG!!

You guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while!!

There will be changes made to the story, I am not going to change any of the past chapters, I'm just going to change the format that they are written.

THAT MEANSS NO MORE OF THIS;

Jude: Hey, tommy!!

Tommy: Hey, whats up?

I'm going to make this story better for you guys!

If any of my old readers are reading this than, again, thanks soooo much for all of your pleasent reviews and all of your love! You guys are awesome!!

Wow, I've been gone such a long time!!

BOTH of my stories will be updated soon!


End file.
